Be Greatful
by X-Addict-Lover
Summary: Selena is a druggie whose mom kills herself and she is forced to move to a small town. She meets Demi whose dead set on killing herself. Can she show her that she had to be greatful for what she's got? Alex Mitchie Demi Selena Demena SelDem R&R PLEASE
1. Meetings and Greetings

_**Hey guys.... (ducks and avoids the shoe being thrown at me) ok ok, so i know i havent updated anything lately, i just got back from vancouver and im on depression pills again so i had to wait for them to kick in. **_

_**This is Selena and Demi, so not Alex and Mitchie. Selena's mom kills herself and she moves to her grandma and granpa's house way out in like a really small town practically made for seniors. Demi wants to kill herself since she is unexcited by life yet when she meets Selena, everything changes. But Selena's grandparents are always saying how Demi being gay is unnatural and sinful but they actually like her as a person so its complicated.**_

_**Rated M... tis the only way I write, but im toning it down a little, well maybe/kinda.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Here we go again....**_

_

* * *

_

___Selena's POV_

She left me with nothing.

No car. That was repossesed years ago.

No money. Not like we had much anyway.

Nobody to help me. No family. Not a soul.

How could she be so freakin selfish as to kill herself? She had a child for god sake's! I kept thinking she was selfish, until I realized it wasn't truly.

_Memories_

She was sick, physically and mentally.

Cancer.

Brain tumors.

Body personality disorder.

They all came rushing to mind. Those were just a few of her problems. I had found out she was on drugs too.

Crack.

Ecstasy.

Weed.

Oxycontin.

Acid.

That's why she was dying. Her body was failing. Her liver and stomach mostly. The acids and the chemicals had disintergrated her whole body. Murdering her, slowly, painfully. I didn't know my father since she had been a hooker when she was younger. She had all the STD's.

HIV/AIDS

Herpes.

Syphilis.

Gonerrhea.

I was suprised she made it past 25. She did. She lived till 33. Prostitution at age 17 got me her. Drugs since she was 15 got her. She was a mess. Even in death she looked like she was in pain. Her 'peaceful' smile as the doctors called it when she was dead, looked more like a mangled frown.

She lied!

To me.

Her own daughter.

Her flesh and blood.

We weren't close. I had to work at McDicks flipping burgers and she kept on whoring herself out. We barely made the rent for this run down shack and I was pin thin, not enough money for nutritious food. I had quit school and had to start working two jobs, one at McDicks, the other Burger King. And I selt drugs on the side too. In the end I had to keep paying for her drug habit. I couldn't say no.

Could I?

No.

She begged me, on her knees, tears in her eyes to help keep her going. I had soon got into the drug habit along with her. I would be right there as she placed powder lines on the table, crushed with her blade, snorted with a cut down slurpie straw. Flying high with glassy eyes covered with stolen Aviator shades. We would pass the joint back and forth. I popped the E pills with her, sometimes crushing them and snorting them, parachuting for hours.

Yellow pistols.

Red saints.

Blue angels.

And my favorite, the hardest shit I could find.

Triple purple porn stars.

I was a mess. I consider whoring myself out since we needed money. I didn't like it. Someone touching my body all over. Their hands on my body, grasping hard as they took what they wanted. I had a couple times but only when we were desperate for cash or drugs. My mother was strong. She did it every night, countless men and sometimes women, raking in the dirty money for our drug habit. The moans and groans through the all-too-thin walls disrupted me as I counted my pills, then my money I had saved up in emergency. I sighed deeply.

What happened to me?

What happened to us?

Lies.

Drugs.

Sex.

This all seemed like a movie. Things you can't even imagine happening were happening to me and my mother in reality.

Or a dream. Something I would hope to wake up too and be greeted by a warm house and a bed that wasn't just a mattress on the floor covered in blankets. Fresh hot food from an oven and a worryless mother and a caring father downstairs.

Nope.

I dreamed like that alot. Then I got hit in the face with a sign that says 'Reality Check' as I wake up which is just my mom telling me to get up and get my ass to work.

The moaning got louder and then finally stopped as I heard the door open. I looked up to see a clearly intoxicated man, leaning against my door frame. His pants just barely covering his manhood by centimeters, making me retract against my wall, hoping for it to swallow me in an escape route away from this man. Nope, no luck, I was stuck.

"Hey there pretty girl. *Hiccup*. Why don't you come spend some time with me? We can have some real fun, i'll pay triple." He slurred out. I looked at his sweatpants, his erection sticking through clearly. Didn't he _just_ have sex?

My mom joined the side of him. She charged $100 bucks for sex. That would get us $300. It sounded really good. That would get us some drugs, food and possibly some food. I only cared about the drugs.

"You don't have to." She spoke, replying to me.

"I'll pay $450, that's my final offer. And if you finish the night with some thang' special, i'll pay $500." He offered again.

Something special?

I looked up at him pressing his tongue forcefully to his cheek, making the universal sign for a dick in the mouth.

A Blowjob?

Fantastic. I thought sarcastically.

I nodded and stood up and got a good look at him. He was strong, tall, dark and kind of handsome but he was greasy looking. His hair falling over his face and grey dirty long sleeved shirt was just roughly pulled on. I took off my hoodie and he smiled, grabbing my wrist and slamming the door shut in my mothers face and flinging me on the bed/floor then jumping on top. He ripped my shirt off, harshly touching my pale, clean and clear skin with his huge dirty hands. He ripped my bra off and pulled his shirt off, pushing our bare chests together. I felt him play with my jean buttons before taking them off in a flash along with my panties. He didn't even have boxers on when he took off his sweatpants. My mom must have knew I would say yes when he asked and probably said 'don't even bother with boxers you'll be in her so quick'. I had heard her say that before to someone through the walls. It hurt me, knowing she doesn't care. He stopped touching me and I looked down to him putting a condom on his dick. I opened my legs and felt him poking my center, digging in to his treasure. He pushed in quickly and I gasped.

The pain.

It hurt.

It spread as he moved.

He moaned and I felt nauesous.

I could feel the rubber latex condom protecting me and for that at least I was thankful. It let myself become numb to it all, like I did the previous times. It ended and he left, gathering his clothes, dropping the money onto the counter and walking out. I broke down in tears. The pain and disgust ingulfing me on my bed, screaming in my head.

What have I done to deserve this all?

My mom walked into my room, dropped some money on the floor and as she was about to exit this room of torture and suffering she must of heard my sobs and gasps. She looked over her shoulder, her dark hair contrasting with her black eyes.

"You didn't have to accept his offer y'know?" She stated harshly. She left me to my dispair.

After a few hours I crawled over to my clothes, redressing and then over to the money and counted it.

$350

That was good enough for me. I pulled back my dresser, relinquishing an old Nike shoe box from it's dusty cavern inside the wall and opened it to my stash. There must have been a good couple grand in there. Alot of it was from prostitiution but it was mainly dirty drug money. I took a couple of Yellow Pistols from their restraints in their little baggies, swallowed them and helped them down with an old water bottle that was also placed inside the box. There was wads of rolled up cash, tons of saved pills, alot of baggies filled with weed, cigarette packs, small flask of vodka, shrooms and even some LSD. I grabbed a few pills, shoving them in my pocket before I rested for 45 minutes, waiting for the E to kick in. It took me alot to get high so this just gave me a body buzz. I felt like I was happily floating. I couldn't think of anything that hurt me. I pulled on my ratty old sneaker and caught the bus ready for my next job. I worked at the garbage fill. I pushed the garbage into compactors and cleaned the floors and walls occasionally.

I wonder when I will catch a good break?

_Demi's POV_

I walk through this stupid community, everyone stares at me.

And I mean everyone.

Shopowners. Old people. Middle age people. Everbody.

The summer had closed in fast. Only a couple days left of school and then i'm free to do whatever I want.

Well, more like sit around the house with my perfect parents and go to the beach on most days.

I want to meet someone this summer.

Someone who will make me feel special.

A girl.

The perfect girl.

The girl for me.

Yes, I was gay but that didn't matter to me. It did to my parents. They were still in denial and refused to even acknowledge comments about my sexuality, scared of the reply. My mom use to ask me 'So you like anyone?'. And I would lie and say a cute boy I saw at the beach or maybe just a guy from school but these days she never would. Somedays, I regret us winning the lottery. We were perfectly fine before. Infact, we were better before. We use to talk to each other, great conversations actually. We could talk for hours, days maybe, but even now my parents talking is a rare occursion. I sat on top the roof looking at the stars wondering what's truly out there. Then I rolled to my stomach, my hair cascading off the side staring at the ashphalt wondering what's buried underneath. Hearing distraught voice made me snap my head up and listen closely.

"Why is Selena coming with us?!" My neighbor screamed as she opened her trunk, retrieving the groceries with her husband along side her.

"Her mother and our daughter just killed herself. Show some sympathy." Her husband defended.

"Yeah, she may have killed herself, but she was a druggie! Just like her daughter is, and now she's coming out to live with us till she's eighteen?!"

"Please, just give her a chance. She's not like her mother at all."

"She's not like her mother?! She whores herself out and does drugs. How could she not be more like her mother?! Our daughter was a disgrace to man kind. So is her little skank." He spat harshly. I flinched. Wow, they hate her that badly.

She was into drugs and sex?

Best to stay away then.

_Selena's POV_

A man in a suit had came to our door. Telling me I was only a minor and that it would be illegal for me to stay in this house alone. I said I had no other place to go. He said he already knew where I was going. He handed me a letter and walked away swiftly, jumping into his prestigious car and driving away. I opened the letter cautiously and read it.

_Selena. Under the Custom Court House Laws of the Government we are sending you to live with your other known relatives till your of age to live by yourself. Pack your needed things and we shall meet you outside your house at 9:00 sharp._

_Signed respectfully, Head of Child Service Henry Patter._

All I needed was my drugs and clothes. I even packed some of my mothers items since I had a lack of many. I carefully wrapped my shoebox in an old hoodie and placed it into one of my bags. They met me outside, placed me on a charter bus and wished me a quiet 'good luck'. I sat on the bus, next to a sweaty man who appeared to be sleeping yet kept falling all over the place and leaning on me. I hurriedly grabbed some E and swallowed them, waiting for this torturous ride to finish. I pressed harder into the chair, shutting my eyes in a futile attempt to see if I would just luckily vanish into thin air. No luck, again. The bus stopped and I pulled on my Aviators, hiding my giant pupils from plain sight. I ripped my bag along side me and was halted by somebody. I backed up as a wrinkly man tried to hug me.

"Oh, Selena. It's been to long." He said cheerfully.

"7 years gramps. 7 *lucky* years." I mumbled under my breath. We talked a bit more before getting in his convertible. He talked about retirement and his wife and I spoke about well... a little of everything. I tried to avoid my mother. I avoided drugs and sex so left me with few suggestions.

"Yeah, I work at McDicks and the garbage land fill."

"McDicks?" Gramps asked curiously.

"McDonalds. Nothing bad." I reassured and he nodded slowly.

"You work alot for a young girl. Don't you get no break?" He stated.

"Yeah, well someone had to look after mum." I said sadly. We left it at that before he pulled to an old grocery store.

"Just gotta pick something up." He jumped out the car and I stared at my old converse that I had placed on top the console. I loved the feeling of E, it was my all time favorite. I felt truly happy on it and although after I hated the sideaffects I kept doing it. I heard the car door slam again and then the right side opened and slammed. I wanted to take my dark sunglassed off, since they were stopping me from seeing who had gotten in but I couldn't, my pupils went HUGE on E. I just sat back and relaxed until the car stopped again, eyes closed, head leant back on the side.

"Out Selena." A elderly female voice spoke demandingly. I looked up to see a black sillouhoute with it's arms crossed and another curvier one walking away with bags under it's hands.

"Fine." I grabbed my stuff and followed the old fart till she reached a room, opened the old creaky door and walked away. "I guess this is my room then." I added.

Slamming my bags down I heard a noise outside my slightly open bedroom window. I carefully pondered over to investigate. I looked though the white blinds. A girl was taking off her shirt in the house next door. Her toned stomach was tanned. The curve of her breasts in her black lace bra made me wanna touch her all over. She peeled down her jeans, letting my eyes greet her thighs and butt. As she pulled down her underwear I leant forward, gazing at her-...

WHAT?!

I smacked my head against the window causing a loud bang and me to fall to the ground, hoping I wasn't seen. I was bright red and I think just about dead from embarassment. I looked back a few minutes later to see her room clear.

Darn.

I was broken out of my thoughts of this lucious girl when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Selena, we have company, come downstairs." I rolled my eyes and grabbed another pill from the bag in my pocket, shoving it down my throat in a hopeful attempt to help my dying heart. I looked at who was downstairs and that was when I truly felt my heart die.

* * *

Review please. Should I continue this? Should I pull my brain out with a tractor? Would you like to fuck me in side with a fork 3 times and then place that fork sideways up my butt? If so, tell me.


	2. Ugly Druggie

_**Well hello again. So here we are with the next chapter.**_

_**TheReckless1611**__** - thank you :)**_

_**thousand lies**__** - thank you :)**_

_**dmpanda5 **__**- what do you mean by the 'fork thing was rather disturbing? im so confused.**_

_**OMGsammii **__**- im continueing it :)**_

_**..com **__**- i wont abandon them completely, ive just been really busy. thank you :)**_

_**tellmeyoullstay **__**- thank you :)**_

_**Miachi**__** - wow, thanks buddy, thats the nicest review i have ever got. thank you for taking the time to write such nice thing, ur a great person :D**_

_

* * *

_

___Alex's POV_

I sat across from her at the dinner table. Staring at her. Maybe hoping that her clothes would fall straight from her body, showing me her toned sexiness again. She kept looking back at me as I was staring at her causing me to look down to my dinner, blushing profusely. I pushed the brusselsprout around my plate, my fork making tiny dig marks as I directed it around the dry meat and then the floppy oversteamed carrots.

"Eat." My grandmother ordered. I pushed the fork a little harder, just getting a hold of the slimy bugger. I put it in my mouth and let it sit against my cheek as I replied.

"Mmmmm, shit, so yummy." I replied overly happy, obviously faking it. She just rolled her eyes and lifted her plate, walking to the kitchen. I waited till she was out of sight as I jumped to the open window to my right, spitting it out, hitting the countless flowers that inhabitated the lawn. I heard my grandfather sigh and mumble something before he too took his plate and went to the kitchen. I looked at Demi. She was sat, perfectly poised as she placed some food in her mouth before placing her untensil down and her hands on her lap. I caught her glancing at me from the corner of her eye, I smirked. I opened my mouth to speak yet as she looked at me I became positively speechless.

"So... how you... you ummm. The name's Selena." I blurted out.

"Demi." She held out her hand. I looked at it curiously. What was I supposed to do with that?

"Umm, what do I do?" I asked. She looked so shocked.

"Shake it." She whispered cautiously.

I took her warm hand in mine, my hands closing hers like a sandwich. I felt shock course through my veins. I shook it up and down to what I thought was an appropriate 'shake'. She pulled back her arm after, massaging her shoulder while wincing.

"Nice shake." She said.

"Thank you." I smiled but it was quickly devestated as she replied.

"That wasn't a compliment." I may not have known how to 'shake' but I new when someone was being mean.

"Okay, well i'm leaving. I'll be in my room if you want me. Please, don't need me." I said as I walked out, leaving her probably pretty astounded. I needed out of the room. I couldn't stop looking at her and if I finally did stop looking at her, I kept thinking about her. It was getting out of control in my own mind.

...xXx...

Two days.

I had been here two painfully, agonizingly slow boring days.

And I was already low on my drugs.

Well, ecstasy to be specific. I couldn't smoke anthing, they would immediatly know.

I had already decided I needed a job. A job always kept me busy and gave me money. It always used to help keep me away from my old house and my mother's 'friends' who came over. I looked deep into my box, counting my pills.

65.

That just wouldn't do.

I need to get some.

But where?

Certainly no one around here.

Demi.

She could certainly know some people who do drugs. I mean, in every town, someone has to do drugs.

Drugs.

Drugs!

DRUGS.

The word pounded in my head. The constant word was matched like my heartbeat, constantly thumping against my brain. It wasn't to late, only 10:30, I could ask Demi now. I looked out my window, seeing hers straight across. I lodged mine open, the old wood creaking, and slipped my leg out onto the side of the roof. I jumped to the side of her house with a death grip on her window ledge. I knocked on the window when I was unable to open it. She stirred in her bed and walked lazily to the window ruffling her head and yawning. She was wearing only a bra and some red tight girl boxers which made me gawk at her body. Her eyes widened as she saw me. She opened her window and took my hand pulling me in. Clumsily, my foot got stuck on the window causing me to fall on top of her, pinning her underneath me.

"H-hi." She whispered.

"Hey." I replied.

Smooth you idiot. Wait- why would you care?

Do you like her?

No! No, of course not. Well maybe. And yet as I sat her on top of her I knew the true answer was a definite yes.

"Oh, sorry i'll get off of you." I stood up and she looked at her body, noticing the state of her dress.

"It's okay, it was fine." She said. She looked like she was thinking. "I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that-"

"I know what you meant." I said. reassuring her. She nodded. Then she raised one of ehr pefectly sculpted eyebrows.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was g-gunna ask you if you ummm... if... I can't remember." I lied. "Sorry for waking you up." I added.

"No, it's all cool." She sat down on her bed and motioned for me to sit next to her. She lay on her queen side bed and after a moment she spoke. "You can lie down y'know?"

"Oh yeah, okay." I lie next to her. My heart was beating so loud I bet she could hear it. Her arms were draped across her stomach and I had mine propping my head up behind me.

"So why are you here? In this neighborhood I mean."

"My mother died. I had no where else to go."

"So you do drugs?"

I was kinda speechless at that moment. How did she know?

"I heard your grandparents speaking about it." She answered my unasked question.

"Yeah, I do drugs. I guess when your parents do it, your more likely to do it yourself. I've tried to quit, it was pretty useless. It's not like I wanna do drugs, I guess these days I just need them to continue really."

"I understand. So what's it like?"

"Well for E, I guess it's like your brain is clogged. You can't really think of anything that has hurt you in life and it makes you feel deeply happy. It can make you hyper and gives you tons of energy and other times it can make you layed back and relaxed. The affects are the worst. Most drugs eat away at your brain cells and affect your body functions and parts. When your coming down off your high everything that you couldn't think of come rushing to mind and hurts you more than it regularly would."

"Oh. Interesting. Can you die from drugs?"

"Yeah, most certainly. I know many people who have overdosed and died and some whom almost overdosed and said it was either terrible or euphoric."

"I would like to try drugs, just once at least in my life."

"That's what I said. Now I do almost every drug thinkable. It's not worth it. Don't ruin your life because your curious."

"My life is already ruined." She rolled over, blocking me out.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously. This girl seemed to have a great life. Better than mine at least.

"I hate life. I just don't like it anymore. I wish I could overdose on drugs." I rolled her over, looking her straight in the eyes.

"You don't want that." I said seriously. What was with this girl? She seemed to practically the perfect life.

"Yes I do. I hate everything." Demi started crying. She put her head down so I scooted closer, pulling a sheet over her before draping my arms around her waist and closing the distance between our bodies.

"It will get better. I promise."

"Stay with me tonight?"

"Yeah, sure, i'll be right here." She cried some more before falling asleep in my arms. I stared at her face. She was breathtakingly gorgeous. Everything about her screamed and shined perfection. As soon as I heard the footsteps around the house in the morning, that was my cue to leave. I found a piece of paper, jotting down my apologies for leaving. I lifted my leg through the window, then the other. I got a tight grip on the tree that was placed between our two houses. I attempted to jump to my house holding onto the branch like I had done before but apparantly it decided to do other things and break on me. I was flung back, hitting onto her roof and then slipping off. Luckily, I grabbed onto the gutter.

"Holy fuck." I said to no one in perticular. I saw movement in the corner of my eye to see and old lady and her dog walking but stop to watch me struggle.

"BURGALAR!" She screamed, running off with her dog, her arms flailing in the air. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"Fucking crazy old people." I was trying to pull myself up but I wasn't strong enough. I looked down to see a sharp thorn bush underneath me and a garden deweeding prong. That could hurt.

Just my luck.

"Let go of the house, and come down with your hands up you fiend." I heard someone shout. There was the old lady I saw previously, yet in her hand now was a item that looked quite alot like a tazer. She was creeping closer gingerly, a wicked grin plastered onher visage.

What the fuck do I do now?

"Come down here now so I can deal with you." She demanded again.

"Fuck off you ol' hag!" That was a huge mistake. She walked to me and pressed the button on her tazer. At first all I saw was a long wire fly out and attatch to my leg. Secondly, I saw the lady press a button. As soon as the shock ran through my body I screamed, releasing the roof and falling to the ground landing on the weed puller and the rose bush. It burn my body, my heart felt like it was about to beat out of my chest and then I thought it had completely stopped. I looked to see my now black, burnt hands. My whole body had smoke radiating off of it. I could feel the garden prong in my shoulder causing blood to weep out of the puncture wound. I looked up to see Demi peer out her window.

"SELENA?!" She ran back inside and then all I could see was her leaning over me.

"Call an ambulance!" Someone shouted.

I saw a light.

A white light.

My mom always told me to stay away from the white light.

Yet I didn't really want to.

I walked to it, putting my arm up, about to touch it.

When I touched it everything stopped, changed, reversed.

The light was now just some medical worker using a flashlight in my eyes. I breathed out and sighed, my lungs hurtuing as I did.

Here I am sat on a bed, hands and my right leg bandaged up.

"Hey, Selena. Your finally awake." Demi said to me. She was sat in a chair, looking quite pale and sick.

"How long has it been?"

"3 days."

"Wow, really 3 days?"

"I told the police officers that you weren't breaking and entering, just that you were visiting me." She sais skeptically.

"Thank you... Are my grandparents here?" I said softly.

"Ehem!" I heard as I turned to the side. There they were.

Arms crossed.

Red eyes.

Looking. Pretty. Pissed. Off.

Uh oh. I'm soooo busted.

"Hello." I grinned brightly, trying to make them fall into my trap of cuteness.

"Your mom used to try that one, her 'trap' never worked on us either."

Damn, they were immune.

"What were you doing in her room truly?" They pondered.

Fuck!

"I wanted someone to talk to." HAHA! A good lie.

"She said you needed help with something."

Demi is an idiot.

"Yeah, that too. I needed to talk to her about somthing I needed help with." Yes, good lie Selena, it works.

"They found drugs in your system." My grandmother broke in.

Demi looked at me. What I saw was so preposterous. She looked hopeful.

"Can I talk to Selena for a couple minutes?" Demi asked.

Huh? What in the world was she doing?

My grandparents for all intensive purposes left us alone.

"Can I have-"

"No!"

"You don't know what i'm asking."

"Oh yes I do. You were gunna ask for drugs. Nope, no way. Not in a million years. Actually, make that a trillion billion years."

"But-"

"No, no buts. I refuse to ruin your life."

"You'd be helping me." She coaxed. I looked into her eyes, they were begging me like my mom did when she asked for me to help pay for her drug habit.

Could I give in this time too?

No, I killed my mom. It was all my fault that I let her keep doing drugs. I wouldn't let this amazing, pretty, gorgeous, sexy young woman to do that to herself.

"I would be killing you."

"No, you wouldn't. You would be helping me live."

"That's not living."

We had a staring contest till a nurse walked in.

"Your being discharged today. Your all better." She said as she removed some wires and a needle out of my skin.

"Ow. Jeez, what the hell?"

The nurse left and Demi smirked.

"Did it really hurt that you had to say 'ow'?" She raised an eyebrow, practically making me drool as she leaned over my bed, her shirt showing her sexy cleavage. Her shirt was millimeters away from showing her nipples.

"Yeah it did in fact." I said looking up to the roof.

Stop teasing me before I ravage you!

We left thankfully after a little more of my perving and she helped me into my bed.

"Hey Selena, we have to talk about Demi with you." My grandfather burst in, his eyes widening as her saw Demi there with me, lying on my bed with all her damn sexyness.

Am I gay? I mean, i've questioned my sexuality before but I don't know anymore.

I looked at Demi and then started picturing us together. I was on top of her, raking my nails down her naked thighs and I pushed our centres together.

Yup, I like Demi. A lot. Wayyyy to much probably.

"I'll just leave." Demi said awkwardly.

"I'll talk to you later okay?" She just nodded and slid from the room.

He sat down on my bed, playing with his fingers.

"So what abut Demi?"

"We just think your hanging out with her too much."

"I've been here like 6 days, not two months." What was he on?!

"look, there's somethings about Demi that you should know."

"Like?!"

"She's gay." I felt my heart skip a beat, I was completely lost in la la land. I smiled brightly.

I may have a chance with her.

I was floating on a cloud of happy for hours.

It was gunna be a good day and I didn't need drugs to help me.

* * *

WAHOO! so who wants them to have hot and dirty sex? well, they won't, not the next chapter anyways but later on YES THEY WILL!


	3. Run and Hide, and hideouts?

_**haha wow i got so many replies to the 'hot and dirty sex' comment I made, nice guys, very nice**_

_**WritingFanatic08**__** - thank u :D**_

_**OMGsammi**__** - thank u :)**_

_**TheReckless1611**__** - hot and dirty sex is coming up :) thank you for the nice comments :)**_

_**thousand lies **__**- haha sex is approaching ;) thank u**_

_**tellmeyoullstay**__** - i woulda caved into her cuteness when i first saw her!**_

_**DreamBigToFallHard **__**- the house are really close! i made them that way for a really good reason : )**_

_**I hate the grandpa, hes so oldfashioned. but you can love him, thats cool. What happens if i get reported?**_

_**vox ad umbram sum**__** - yeah I would know too, my name on here is X-Addict-Lover.. 0_o. the drug withdrawl idea have me huge inspiration for this chapter thanks for that :)**_

_**Miachi **__**- haha thanks for the nice review :) hah thanks, vulgur was kinda what i was going for. im just happy you reviewed so nicely for this one :)**_

_**ON WITH THE STORY!**_

_

* * *

_

___Demi's POV_

If she wouldn't give me some drugs, then she shouldn't be doing them. So that's what i'm doing right now. I'm sneaking into Selena's room. I'm so nervous.

What do I do if I get caught?

If her grandparents catch me?

What if Selena catches me?

Oh well, it's a chance i'm willing to take.

I've pried open her window. My heart is beating fast. It's about to pump out of my neck. I'm sweating buckets. I feel dirty and wrong doing this. I look around her room. It doesn't match her at all. The room is bright and filled with sea shells and pictures of happy people lounging on each other. I smile, yet I know she's not that happy little 5 year old in those images that's has a bright grin and is building castles in the sand on the beach. I search her backpack, her drawers, and all the possible hiding spaces.

AHA!

I look under her bed and there is a box. It's under some clothes. I pull it out and run my fingers over all the edges before flipping the top open.

Drugs.

Cigars.

Cigarettes.

Money.

Alcohol.

This is the real jackpot.

I inspect all the drugs.

White powders.

Yellow, green, red, blue and purple tablets.

Bags of green that must be weed.

I remove it all, just leaving the money. I roll it up in the bottom of my shirt before I jump out the window and take a flying leap towards my roof.

Just made it.

Thank god.

But what do I do with all of this?

Hide it?

Burn it?

Consume it?

I look down to see Selena walking along. She's looks like she's running. She must have noticed me. I bolt into my room, locking the window. I peer out the curtains a few minutes later to see Selena staring back at me, about to knock.

"Hi." She says calmly.

"H-hey. What's up?" I asked, non-chalant.

"I thought I could tell you the good news first. I got a job." She says, only lightly squeeling at the end.

Oh, thank goodness. I thought she had seen me in her room.

"That's cool, where?"

"The Lobster. It's a restaurant."

"Oh, really?" I didn't want her knowing I worked their too.

"Yeah, i'm a server."

"That's awesome. Congrats."

"Yeah, i'm just gunna have to buy a bike for quicker transportation y'know? I'll be back." She says leaving.

Oh, my god. She's gunna go into her box. I let her leave, clueless to what i'm supposed to say or do.

I hear a scream. I run to the window, locking it.

"Oh, fuck!"

I'm so happy my parents aren't home.

BANG BANG BANG!

I look to see Selena at my window. She looked the Queen of AngryVille.

I run over and close the curtains.

What do I do?! What the fuck do I do?!

Run.

It was the first thing that came to mind. I jumped down the stairs. Quickly, I put shoes on, tying them up tight. I looked out the peep hole for the door.

No one. The coast is clear.

I open it, close it quietly, lock it and bolt for anywhere but here. I jump over the neighbors short fence, then continue to climb the old tree house I have and then fling myself over the other neighbors wooden fence. I land, hitting the ground so I hard my feet begin to tingle.

It causes me to fall over.

_Selena's POV_

I had thought that my grandparents had taken my drugs stash yet when Demi locked her window, closed the curtains and ran for it, I knew.

She had taken them.

I ran downstairs.

I burst out the front door.

My grandparents were calling out for me.

I ran to her door about to run through it when I saw a figure fall out of an old tree fort.

I quickly scaled the tree and too jumped down. I fell and hit the floor, landing again on the perpretrator.

"AHA! GOTCHA!" I screamed, pinning Demi's arms down. My legs straddled her thighs.

"Oh, hello." She said, playing dumb and trying to look innocent but I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Don't play dumb with me. Where is it?!"

"Where's what?!" She questioned.

"My drugs. Give them back or I swear i'll kill you." I threatened.

"I don't have them, and if you don't get off me, i'll scream rape." She challenged back. I glared at her. She opened her mouth so I clasped my lips over hers. I had nothing else to stop her with.

At first I just had my lips on hers, just shutting her up.

Till she kissed back.

I felt a shock run through me.

It ran through my body, leaving all the hair on my neck standing up.

My legs went weak. The grip I had on her thighs with my own relenquished. My relaxed weight only pinned her down now.

I kissed back. We moved our lips in sync. Her lips were soft and sweet. It seemed as though her lips teased mine with their taste.

I let go of her hands, running them down her arms and placing them to cup her cheeks.

She rolled us over, her on top. My legs now were wrapped around her waist. She was in between my legs, her weight on my centre made me moan. I could feel her smile into her kisses. Her bare skin in her short shorts rubbed against my own, setting it a blaze and then shot a tingle between my legs. We pulled back when air was a neccesity. I looked into her peaceful eyes, yet when I remembered what she did, my rampage was back on. I rolled her over again. My arms were pushing against her shoulders.

"Where are my drugs?!" I shouted in her face. She flinched and then rolled her eyes.

"Get off!" She squirmed under me. Her escape was futile. She looked me in the eyes. Suddenly, I felt a large pain in between my legs.

"OW!" I shouted. I rolled over, hands grasping myself tight.

She had kneed me in my crotch Normally, I know this should only hurt for a guy, but this was killing. I saw her smirk and walk away.

After a while I regained balance, only enough to stumble back to my house and lay down.

I placed my fingers to my lips, they were still tingling. Under the pain in my crotch was still the thumping that was created when her body was pressed against mine.

Or was that just the pain?

Oh, well. I loved it.

_1 Week Later..._

Shaking.

Sweating.

Heart problems.

Brain problems.

All over body problems.

One week with out any type of drugs. I haven't had one fucking cigarette and i'm on a terrible withdrawl. I have one killer headache.

Painkillers aren't helping.

I've been to Demi's house countless times. She won't talk to me.

I had to skip work this whole week. I can't even think right let alone deal with the annoying people at the stupid lobster shack. I can't keep avoiding them so when they said I had to work tonight I could not turn them down. So here I am, serving tables for $10 an hour.

"Selena, come help take the garbage out!" I heard my boss call.

He's an asshole. A one of a kind prick.

I see where he's pointing and follow his direction to the kitchen. I entered the mildly clean room to see all the cooks. I look to see a feminine cook. Her ass in jeans is tight and sexy. I see her black hair and my smile doesn't falter as I recognize her.

Demi.

She eyes me and turns back to keep cooking her food. I walk behind her, tapping her on the shoulder.

"I'm busy Selena." She says, a smile spreading across her face when she looks to me.

I ignore her and wrap my arms around her while she's cooking. My arms rest on her stomach and I press us closer together. She leans into me for a few seconds before stepping back.

"I can't let this burn Sel." She protests. I kiss her cheek and continue working. I had a constant smile on my face for the rest of the night.

Shift over.

Yes!

I grab my jacket and walk from the building. When I hear tires behind me I turn around skeptically.

"Hey." Demi says. She's riding on a BMX bike.

"Well hello Miss Chef." Even in the dark I can see her blush.

"Can I offer you a ride home?" She asks.

"I don't see your car anywhere."

"I don't have one."

"You live in the house you do and you don't have a car?" 

"My parents don't buy me anything. That's why I too work at the lobster shack. I have to make my own living. So, do you wanna ride?"

"Where?" I say, pointing to her bike.

"On those." She replies, pointing to bike spikes that were attatched to her tires.

"I dunno."

It looked scary.

"I promise i'll go slow."

I nod and she takes my hand, placing my feet on the bars and my butt on the handlebars. She peddles slowly, careful for my safety.

We reach our houses and she helps me down.

I look her over before speaking.

"Do you still wanna kill yourself?"

"I don't wanna talk about this." She says and starts leading her bike away.

I pull at her hand back to me, her touch making me tingle.

"Demi. Listen, I didn't give any drugs cause I know the consequeces of the actions. It's not worth it."

"I just wanna know everyone does it."

"People do it because they feel like when they are high, they are no longer affected by the bad in their life."

"I don't wanna be affected by the bad in my life either."

"It doesn't help get rid of the bad. You don't have anything bad in your life anyways."

"How do you know?!" She asks loudly.

"I know that my life is worse than yours, and I would give everything I have to redo my life so I could have what you have."

"What's so bad about your life?!"

"I'm constantly on drugs. My mom died from a purpose drug overdose. I had to drop outta school to get a second job to pay for my mothers and my drug habit. I've been raped and I had to whore myself out for money so we could survive. I have no clue who my dad is and now i'm here and your questioning the quality of my life. What could be worse in your life than all of that?!"

She looked pretty speechless.

Good, she deserved it.

She let her bike drop to the floor.

She walked to me.

"I'm gay." She spoke. She thought she had won.

"Newsflash, so am I." I spat. "Why would I kiss you back the other week if I wasn't?"

"I thought you kissed me to shut me up."

"At first I did, but then I just fell in love with your lips and touch and your body and your everything." I babbled.

She just smiled.

"Say something!" I shouted. She just pressed her lips against mine. I grabbed her waist and she buried her hands into my hair. She lightly pressed her fingertips into my scalp, massaging and relaxing me.

By a few minutes when I had noticed that my back was pressed against a tree I broke the kiss. I looked to see the treehouse above us.

"Wanna go up?" Demi asked. She bit her lip nervously. She was adorable. I just smiled and started climbing. She followed behind. It was dark and then Demi pressed a button, showing the real extent of how truly huge it was. It was more like a really really big room in a tree. There was a couch and a proper lightbulb set up. There was a mini fridge against the wall and even a hammock that was pinnned from one side to the other. The walls were a light baby blue and there was even a fluffy carpet coating the entire floor. There was another door which I assumed was maybe a bathroom.

"My dad made this for me when we won the lottery. It's like my hide away. Some nights I even sleep up here. It has a lock and everything, it's completely safe." Demi said. She sat on the couch. I looked at her legs from her short shorts. I got hot and bothered thinking about how they would feel wrapped around me in a sexy position. I walked to her, placing my hand on her that was on the right and my other hand on the side of the couch with my knee in between her legs.

I kissed under her jaw to her neck, sucking and licking at her pulse point, excliting a moan. I pushed us down slowly so I was upon her. She let me lift off her shirt and she quickly disposed of mine. She ran her hands down my sides, resting them on my waist before she pulled her lips up to meet mine. I peeled down her short shorts meeting her red thong. She peeled mine down to be met with hello kitty underwear which I blushed at.

"We don't have to go any further." Demi said. I just nodded and grabbed a blanket that rested on the hammock.

I pulled it over us.

Our bodies kissed one another's flesh as they intertwinded.

My chest pressed against her and our hips grinded with each other every time one of us shifted. It was mostly me, she would shift to hear my moans. I didn't mind, it was cute.

Demi had fallen asleep hours ago yet I lay here still with withdrawl keeping me awake. I looked over her flawless body that was undermine.

I wanted more contact.

No, I needed more contact.

I kissed her awake.

Her groggy eyes peered into mine.

"Yes?" She managed out.

"Umm, can I... I mean you.. umm remove the rest of our, I mean your clothes?"

"Sure." She was certainly more awake at my request.

She unclipped my bra and let it fall to the floor before doing the same to her's. She pressed our breasts together, our erect nipples teasing each others.

"Demi!" I moaned out. She smiled and closed her eyes and blindly pulled down her thong and then mine. There was a moment of silence and no movement. She pulled me down on her, our clits rubbing.

We both moaned.

I loved this feeling.

I loved everything she did.

Does that mean i'm in love with her?

No, you can't love her. She could hurt you.

I trust her. She won't hurt me.

She will.

She won't.

She might.

Is that something you can chance?

Yes.

I repulled the blankets over us.

She fell back asleep and I was trying but her stirring movements were too teasing. I was so sick of her teasing me I felt it was payback time. I pressed my knee into her.

She gasped awake and I pretended to be asleep. She giggled lightly and pulled the blanket off of me. The cold air hit my body and even though I just flinched, I would not lose this battle. She rolled us over on the couch and looked into my very-close-to-moaning face. Demi placed her lips on my stomach and kissed her way down.

"I know your awake Lena." She purred sedutively. I opened one eye and looked at her. Her chin was resting on my stomach. She smiled and kept kissing down until she kissed my clit.

"Oh god Demi!" I moaned. She climbed back up and kissed me. We lay side by side, staring into each others eyes. I soon fell blissfully asleep for once.

I awoke to Demi. I had felt my nose tingle and then my lips tingle and recognize it as her lips. It was the same tingle her body sent me when we touched. She was in her underwear. I watched her sway away, her hips obviously teasing me. She opened her mini-fridge showing me a couple wrapped up muffins and many chocolate milks. She threw one to me and sat on the hammock.

"Do you have work today?" She asked.

"Yeah, you?"

I was so looking forward to hanging out with her today.

"Yeah, well maybe we can hang out after, if you want."

"I'd like that." I smiled and she pecked my lips and redressed. Today, was gunna be good.

* * *

Happy chapter :)  
Review please... after all, it is my birthday.


	4. Keep Running!

_**Okay, so here's the next chapter..**_

_**thousand lies**__** - thank u :)**_

_**The Reckless 1611 **__**- thanks for the review and saying happy birthday :)**_

_**BloodyDawnAngel**__** - no worries, they will both live in the end. :)**_

_**tellmeyoullstay **__**- thank you :)**_

_**Whurmy **__**- im sorry to hear your mom did drugs, its terrible, my dad did and does drugs and now ive seemingly got into the habit. all we can really do is hope for the best that they will stop and if they cant, that maybe they could accept the help people offer us.**_

_**I'll make sure that selena is more crazy about drugs in this chapter. **_

_**dmpanda5 **__**- thanks for the nice review :) and thanks for wishing me a late happy birthday :]**_

_**LikeMyAwesomeOrangutan**__** - haha i like the hello kitty underwear part too :) it is cute isnt it ^_^ thank u **_

_**.....**_

_**Wow, this is actually a pretty sad story if you think about it.**_

_**.....................................................................................**_

_Mitchie's POV_

We left the tree house peacefully, holding hands.

I had finally found the girl of my dreams.

And here she was, kissing my cheek and holding my hand and letting me touch her like lovers would.

"I have to tell my grandparents i'm okay since I was missing all night long. Wanna come along?" She winked at me.

"Yeah, sure." We dragged each other along, equally tired.

She stopped at the front door before quietly opening it and peeking her head through the door.

I smiled at her antics and opened the door full way before she jumped back and glared at me.

"I don't want to have to deal with them when they're angry at me." She claimed.

"You were missing all night long, they're gunna be angry until you talk to them."

"But-"

"But nothing. You have to talk to them."

We walked to the kitchen and as soon as I saw them I released the grip on her hand. I took two steps away from her and stood there, head slightly down. I could feel her looking at me.

"Oh, so you finally decide to show up Selena." Her grandma quipped.

"I didn't think you would miss me that much."

"We didn't, but child services requires us to know where you are all the time."

"Hmmm... bummer." Selena grabbed a carrot stick off the table and began eating it.

"So where were you last night?" Her grandpa asked, obviously more caring than her grandma.

"Spent the night with Demi." She said it like it was no big deal but the look on her grandparents made me wanna run out the door. They looked at me and I just hung my head.

"The night with Demi? The whole night? Were you guys in her tree house?" She smiled and nodded with some carrot being shifted around her mouth.

"Selena, we need to talk. I'll talk to Demi while your grandpa talks to you." Her grandma said. She steered me towards the door before pushing her grandpa towards Sel.

She pushed me out, her following and closed the door. She was staring at me with the weirdest face on.

"Stay away from Selena. We might have a chance at getting her off drugs but now here you are corrupting her with your disease."

"We were hanging out, that's all." I defended.

"Demi, we know what goes on in your tree house. We know your not really a virgin, and that's where you've 'deflowered' all your 'girlfriends'. Selena is absoulutely banned from up there and if we catch you and her up there, we'll call the police on you." She threatened.

How could she even know all these things?

"You may be asking yourself how we know all these things, but truly, that treehouse is not soundproof. We've heard all the times you've been up there, including last night." She answered my question.

*Gulp*

"Just stay away from Selena." She said before walking in to her house and calling me inside.

_Selena's POV_

Demi walked outisde and my grandpa started talking to me.

Shit cakes.

"Look, Selena, we know Demi is a nice girl but she's a homosexual and her 'treehouse' is where she has had sex with all her girlfriends. I'm just looking out for you. I know your grandma's opinion will be much different saying you can't hang out together but I will allow you to hang out as friends."

"Her treehouse?"

"Yes, her treehouse. We have heard all types of things from that place, including sexual sounds. I just don't want you to get hurt. Her relationships don't last that long, and it has always involved sex, even in the first week, sometimes first night."

"Do you know any of her previous girlfriends?" 

"I don't know why you would ask that, but yes, there is one 6 houses down at 372. Her names Taylor."

I just nodded as I walked down the road, straight past Demi and my grandma that had entered the house again.

I wonder if what my grandpa said was true.

I ran down the road, my loose converse kept slipping off my feet.

I reached 372 and ran up the stairs, violently knocking, and waited, tapping my foor impatiently.

"Hello, who are you?" A girl answered the door.

Blonde curly hair.

Clear pale complextion.

Tall, rocking body.

Long, slender legs in her short shorts.

Why would Demi break up with this girl?  
She was gorgeous. I didn't even compare to this girl.

"My name's Selena. I know Demi. I just wanted to talk to you about her. If that's okay." I said, cautious to if she may or may not liked Demi.

"Oh, yeah, sure, i'm guessing your dating her." She opened the door motioning for me to come in.

"I'm not actually sure."

"Oh, your probably one of those girl's she's met, seduced, but not actually comfirmed you guys are dating."

I sat on the chair, she sat on the opposite on facing me over the kitchen island. Her place was sleek. Everything was white and glass clear, giving it that modern look. She passed me a glass of juice and looked down.

"Yeah, that sounds like our relationship so far."

"Did she take you to her treehouse?"

"Yeah, we went up."

"So you guys have had sex?" She seemed sad.

"What?! No! We just-" She cut me off.

"Fooled around? I'm guessing you were on the couch naked then. She completely made you hot and bothered but just let you fall asleep in her arms. Has she tried her charming smile on you? It's crooked and sweet and makes you her squeeze toy."

"Yeah. That's what happened... I don't think i've seen it." How could she know all this?

"She did the same to me. But well... we actually had sex. She woke me up an hour later by kissing me awake and yeah, well, we had sex for hours until the morning. Just wait till she smiles her smile at you, you'll practically fall over in her arms."

"Oh... If you don't mind me asking, how did you guys berak up?"

"She said she wanted to be in love. Apparantly, she couldn't be in love with me. But she always said she could see herself being with someone with black, curly hair like yours."

"I'm sorry. Did you love her?"

"It's okay. Yeah, I loved her. Still do."

"Still do?"

"She's not a person you can easily forget. I just hope you can finally be the one to make her fall in love with you, and then break her hard."

"I don't wanna hurt her." I argued.

"Oh, no worries, you will."

"Umm, thanks for talking to me, but I have to go." She just nodded and walked me to the door.

"Be careful. She can hurt you."

"Okay, thank you."

I turned the corner and as soon as I was out of sight, I ran home crying.

How could she do this to me?

Was I just another girl to her?

Just another fuck that she could get on the easy?

Well, she can go fuck herself!

I walked in the door and saw her and my grandparents.

I stomped towards her and looked her straight in the eye.

"I hate you." I slapped her across her face. She kept her head down as I kept screaming at her. When she didn't reply, I wanted her out of this house.

"OUT! I hate you! I want you out of this house!" She stood up and I helped her by pushing at her back till she hit the front step and fell over, toppling over and down all the wooden stairs and hitting the concerete ground.

She just grasped her knee that bled and squirted blood.

"Did I truly deserve that Sel?" She whispered, clueless to why I had done that.

She had no clue why I did that.

It was my own impulsive actions that hurt her.

I hadn't even asked her if any of it was true.

I ran to her and knelt by her side.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was thinking."

"I don't think you were thinking at all." She smiled that crooked smile that Taylor told me about.

She was right.

I just wanted to fall straight into her arms.

I wanted to kiss her and let her hold me and touch me.

I cuddled into her chest and she wrapped her arms around me.

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you. But... do you truly hate me?" She quizzed, looking sincerely hurt.

"No, in fact, even though I haven't know you for very long, I think I love you." I whispered. She smiled again and kissed my cheek. "Can we go to your treehouse?" I asked, I wanted her hands all over me.

"Your grandma said if you go into my treehouse, she will call the cops on me."

"Oh, lame. But where can we hang?"

"Tonight, when your grandparents are asleep, climb into my window. From there, we can go to my treehouse." She kissed my neck and stumbled away as my grandparents watched with suspicious eyes.

"What she say?"

"Nothing, just good bye." I lied. They seemed to be old enough to be senile and accept it.

...xXx...

I had to wait till about 2:00 for the grandparents to fall asleep.

Who knew old people could be up that late?

I wonder what they were doing.

Then again, maybe I don't wanna know... 

_Demi's POV_

I sat in my room waiting for Selena.

I had grabbed something special from her stash that I had taken away from her.

I heard a knock on the window so I jumped out and greeted Selena with a big kiss on the lips. She giggled and I rested my hands on her waist. I slid my hands down further and took her ass in my hands. She smiled and laughed into our kisses. She broke the kiss and I pulled her across the roof till we reached the treehouse that was just a really large fall away.

"I'll go first." I stated and she just nodded. I jumped as far as I could and took the fall and fell over as my feet tingled. I looked up at to see Selena with a terrified expression on her angelic visage.

"C'mon, i'll catch you." I reassured. She just nodded and backed up till I couldn't see her and then jumped over the roof.

She landed on me, her foot in my gut before falling to my side.

"OW!" I screamed. She hushed me and pulled me inside to reveal a large foot print on my belly when she lifted my shirt up.

"Jeez, who knew you had such big feet." I joked and she slapped my arm playfully.

"I do not. They are pefectly porportioned." She said lifting her feet in the air and judging them.

"Yeah, perfect, for a mammoth." She scoffed.

"Hey, I have big feet, that's good for somethings that's sexual isn't it?"

"Yeah, for a guy. The bigger the feet, the bigger the dick."

"Well, I guess that means I have a big dick."

"Well, i'll just let you know i'm running if you just decide to whip yours out." I joked. She laughed before pulling me over to the couch. She pulled me on top of her.

"I think you'll like what's under my pants." She purred seductively. I kissed her under her neck, sucking and licking at her pulse point. She moaned before pulling me closer to her skin with her hands.

"As long as it doesn't poke me, or can get me pregnant."

"Oh, sorry, I guess we should stop now then." Selena chided and sat up. She covered her lap with her hands and swung her feet over the side of the couch back and forth. I pushed her back down.

"I know what you've got under there."

"Oh my. Are you a pervert?"

"Well good thing you like my perving." We both giggled and I attempted to pull her shorts down. She stopped me.

God damnit!

What now?!

"I have something for you." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a bag of yellow pills.

_Selena's POV_

Yellow pistols.

Ecstasy.

"Can we try some now?" She asked, she held her bottom lip in between her teeth.

I grabbed the baggy.

I stared at it.

They called to me.

They begged me to eat them.

Swallow them.

Feel them. Their affects.

I opened the bag and took one out.

The feel of them being in my hands gave me power.

I stood up and grabbed a water from her fridge.

I undid the lid and touched the pill to my tongue.

The sour chemical taste made me cringed but I loved it.

"Are you okay?" Selena asked.

"Hmm? Yeah, fine. You?" I turned around to see her look at me cautiously.

"If your doing it, we're doing some together." She said.

I looked at the pill in my hand.

It was too tempting to resist.

I nodded and snapped one in half for her. She couldn't take a whole one for her first time.

I handed it to her and took a sip of my water, downing mine first. She took it, sipping the water, then placed it in her mouth before swallowing. She smiled weakly.

"You still have a chance to get rid of it. You can just throw up and it will be okay."

"No, it's okay, i'm doing it with you." I nodded and lay us down in the hammock.

After a peaceful 30 minutes of cuddling she jumps up screaming and starts dancing. She grabs my hand and plugs in her ipod to the built in stereos and grinds against me.

The song I Lilke 2 Fuck is playing. 

I laugh and pull her hips closer to me.

I suddenly really like dancing with her but before I can ever turn her around to kiss her she's gone. She's drinking all of the water bottles in the fridge. I laugh and she just throws all the half empty bottles into the floor before laughing uncontrollably.

What a flail.

I grab her and pin her in a hug and she seems to calm down but she's still trying to dance around.

"Demi, calm down."

"I can't. Selena, my heart hurts." She whimpered into my shoulder, her hand grabbed at her chest.

"It's okay, just sit down and rest for a while. Here, drink some more water." I sit her down on the couch before getting seriously worried as she starts to flutter her eyes.

"Demi, babe, listen to me."

"Yeah?"

"Breath okay? Take big breaths and lay down."

I placed a cold compress on her face and sat staring at her.

30 minutes later as I stand staring out the window of the treehouse I feel hands wrap around my torso.

"Hey, feeling better?" I ask. I feel her nod against my shoulder.

I feel her hands drift up and start waundering where she pleases.

I feel one hand drift under my shirt and one slip under my boxer shorts.

Her touch makes me tingle.

It's not just from the esctasy either.

Her touch reassures me that she's here, for me.

I feel her right hand slip under my bra and start caressing my breasts.

Her left hand slides under my panties and starts massaging me and stroking me.

My knees go weak and she lets us fall to the floor. I push the coffee table out of the way and she lays on top of me.

Her pupils are huge and glassy.

It looks sexy on her.

She practically rips our clothes off.

She connects our body and we gasp.

She's rubbing our skin together.

She's bites and lick my skin.

It's driving me nuts.

I roll her over.

She's sinks into the fluffly carpet

I caress her breasts.

She moans.

I slide my hand down to her most precious treasure.

I hear her gasp as I part her folds and press my fingers into her. I crawl down and start tugging and licking on her bundle of nerves. I love her moans. It's like none of the others ones i've heard. I slowly enter one finger.

It's just a teaser.

"Selena!" She rakes her nails in my back.

I push into her harder, starting a slow rhythem.

She arches her back.

I add another finger.

Now it's a pleaser.

It doesn't take her long to reach her orgasm.

Her arms tighten around me.

Her breath gets heavier.

She screams out my name.

I love her.

I finally accept that fact that I wouldn't be able to live without.

I can't let her kill herself.

If she decides to kill herself after all of this.

After all we've been together.

I would end with her.

...xXx...

So here we lay.

Naked in each others embrace.

I just have to now if she wants to kill herself still.

"Do you still want to kill yourself?"

"Sometimes I guess. When i'm not with you I feel sad."

"Why?"

"Cause I love you Selena, and if we can't be together, I don't know what i'm going to do."

"We'll figure it out. We'll be together forever. I love you too Demi."

We lay again, this time asleep.

I can hear knocking on the door.

It slowly wakes me from my peaceful slumber.

"Demi?! Selena?! We know your in there! We're calling the police!" I wake Demi up.

She rubs her eyes and then grabs at her head.

Hangover.

Ecstasy hangover.

"Get dressed, then follow me." I whisper.

I can hear the door being smashed.

Someone's trying to ram it down.

I'm dressed before her.

She's stumbling around the room.

I take her waist and help her to the back door. I push it open and fall down first, telling her to jump, i'll catch her.

I see the all to familiar red and blue lights that chase you down.

I can hear the ear piercing sirens trailing after us.

Their getting closer.

It's a rush running from the police.

It had happened so many times when my mom was alive.

But it's different now.

My mom knew how to ditch the police.

Demi doesn't and she is on her first drug hangover.

I have to care for her.

I can't let her get caught.

I drag her behind a tree, hugging her close to me as the police drive by, their search lights are on full blast.

Their lights and sirens awake nearby neighbors.

They pass. I run her through downtown. She lags behind the whole time.

We stop at a park. The winds blowing.

The moonlight shows the creatures of the night.

They stalk us.

Prowl us.

Inspect us.

They carry baseball bats. Crowbars. Chains. Machetes.

Who knew an old senior town would be packing this bad?

I see the glint of the machete pass us. I see it in the corner of my eye seconds later in a completely different direction.

I spin around.

A young man backs further away into the bushes, completely hiding his face.

I grab Demi's hand. I pull her towards me, protecting her in the crook of my back. She's clueless to what's happening.

"What do you want?!" I scream.

No answer.

I see the people circle us in the distant. They creep in circles around me and Demi.

I see a man's hand, it carry's another man's head by it's hair.

No body connected.

I feel naseous.

I can only grab glimpses of the characters but they seem to be getter closer.

A man walks from the bushes, covered with tatoos and piercings, he wears no shirt.

He stares at us.

I just nod slowly.

He nods back.

"Whatever would two pretty girls like you be doing out so late?" His voice was maniacle.

"Just on a walk. Nothing more."

"Oh, well then you wouldn't mind walking with us?"

"Well my parents are just around the corner."

"I'm sure they are." He jested.

He pulled out a machete from his hip holster.

Demi whimpered and I squeezed her hand.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Let's walk and talk."

I nodded and he motioned for me to walk beside.

He quickly placed the machete to my throat.

"You are in trouble. Follow me, we have to get you prepared."

"What do you mean?"

"A punishment ceremony."

"What for?!"

"You trespassed on our land." 

"We didn't know, i'm new here."I defended.

These guys were mental in the head.

They started to walk away.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her away silently.

When we we far enough away I started sprinting.

Only to run into someone's body.

Demi crashed against my back and fell over.

It was the police staring back at us.

Shit.

....................................................................................

Okay, so i have school like RIGHT NOW so i have to go! AHHH bye!


	5. I'm Screwed

_**okay, new update :)**_

_**thousand lies**__** - haha ok, we'll make him look like trace :O Just cuz hes terrible. thank you :)**_

_**tellmeyoullstay**__** - haha yeh i couldn't think of anyone else to be her ex :P yeh, demi is absoulutely irresistable, same with Selena ;) selena's grandparents are assbags! You really won't like them after this chapter btw.**_

_**okay, offffff weeeeeee gooooooooo!**_

_**...**_

_Selena's POV_

The police had taken us back to my house. So now here we are, sat while my grandparents can do nothing but stare between me and her. Her parents are just talking in the corner.

My grandpa opens his mouth to talk then closes it again, his head resting on his hand.

"What were you thinking Selena?" My grandma suddenly shouts.

Demi just flinched and put her head down on the table.

Poor girl.

All I wanted to do on my first E hangover was take a shower, then sleep. I couldn't sleep on E though. It was freaking impossible. But here she is, having to talk to people, sounding intelligent and fine.

"She wasn't thinking, that's what!" Her dad started shouting. Demi said his name was Paul. Stupid name.

"This was rape!" My grandma shouted.

What the fuck?

Demi raised her head up in shock. Her eyes were wide so I could still see her overly sized pupils. She looked at me with a worried face.

"Please, Gertrude, that's not what happened." Her mother defended. Demi said her mom's name was Kristi.

"What else could it have been? I know Selena wouldn't willingly have sex with your dyke!" My grandma shouted.

"That's enough! I love Demi. The sex was consentional. I wanted it! I wanted her!" I stood up and screamed. My grandparents could only stare in shock between us. Demi looked up at me and smiled, before resting her head back down.

"I'm calling the police." My grandmother stated and walked to the phone.

"Gertrude, we can sort this out without bringing the police into this." Paul blocked her path to the cellular device.

"She raped my granddaughter. I will have justice!" She screamed back.

"Paul, I recommend you move outta the way." My grandpa warned.

"Henry, this is insane. The girls where just having a little fun, yes, it went to far, but that's no reason to call the police on our Demi." Krista defended.

"Paul, move, or I swear i'll hit you right in the face." Henry threatened.

"Hit me Henry, but just know this. Our daughter didn't rape anyone, the sex was consentional." He shouted and grabbed Krista's hand and grabbed Demi by the arm, pulling them forcefully outside. I chased after Demi. I needed to know she will be okay. I run to her and her parents let me talk, but my grandparents are bashing down the door and chasing after me.

"Demi, I love you. I won't let him charge you for anything." I say, rushed. My heart is beating so fast.

"I love you too. Thank you." I nod and she pulls me into a kiss. Her hands hold my face where they are. She rubs my face with her thumbs and I deepen the kiss.

"Selena! Get back in here!" I hear my gramps. He's running down his path and across the grass. I look at Demi and nod. I kiss her one last time before my they grab at my arms, pulling the soft skin and making me wince, and throw me into the house. I hit the floor with a thud.

"Ow! What the fuck?" I shout. My grandpa stepped closer before violently smacking my face. I slam into the groud. My eyes sting in the pain, and all I wanna do is be curled right up in Demi's protective arms. I stand bravely only to be pushed back down.

"You will tell the cops and judge she raped you! You will never see her again! Do you understand?" Gertrude screamed. I have no more respect for her, so now, she is not grandma, or granny, she is plain old nasty Gertrude.

"Fuck you." I spit.

"Upstairs, now!" She screams and they drag me upstairs, all the while i'm kicking and punching.

Fuck them. If they wouldn't let me see Demi, I would rather die.

I watch as they bolt the window down and place numerous locks on the door. I can feel the heat on my cheek from where I was hit.

Fucking bastard.

I sat waiting for Demi to appear in her room. I was staring at her room through the window when she stumbled in, closed the door, and fell to the floor. I gasped.

What happened?

I knock on the window and I study as she uses her furniture to help her crawl to the window. It causes me pain knowing she's so hurt, and I can't help her at all. She kneels at her window before waving and smiling softly. I wave back and make a heart with my two hands. She does it back and blows a kiss to me. I grab the air kiss and place my hand to my heart. She smiles lightly. We spent the whole rest of our night, staring at each other, being greaful for what we have.

In the morning, after falling asleep on the window sill, i'm awaken to flashing lights.

Their red and blue.

Oh no.

I watch as Demi is pulled from her sleeping position on the window sill and handcuffed. She's fighting back toughly.

"DEMI!" I shout through the window. I bolt to the door, ramming it with my side. I throw my shoulder into it and it splits a little. I crash my foot into in and I slip through the hole i've made. Luckily, the door was molding, or just weak. I run past Henry and Gertrude while their standing on the porch. They watch, satisfied as the love of my life is being arrested. I run and jump on the police officer that has Demi in his hold. I collide my fists with his head and back. He throws me to the ground and Demi smacks him in the face with her two hands still handcuffed.

"Fucking bitch!" He screams.

He jumps for Demi yet she hits him straight in the groin. I laughed as he fell to the ground in pain.

"Sel, are you okay?" Demi ask. She's kneeling on the ground next to me worriedly. I don't know how I got so lucky with this girl. She's just everything I want. Caring, thoughtful, pretty, loving, adventurous, protective and so many other things.

"Yeh, i'm fine, you?" She nods and places a chaste kiss on my lips. It's so sweet. But our yummy make out session was quickly interuppted when the police officer's partner got out the car with her baton.

Thud!

"DEMI!"

She was unconcious on the ground, a patch of blood running down her forehead.

"Oh no! God, Demi! Don't! Please! Get up! Wake up!" I was shaking her, there was no response.

I ran at the female officer in pure anger.

Pure hatred.

Purely, wanting revenge.

I tackled her to the floor with my shoulder, hitting her stomach. Skillfully, she quickly rolled me over, ripped my arms around my back and handcuffed me.

Fuck.

What a useless attempt.

She pulled me up by my arms, causing my shoulders to wrench awkwardly.

"AHH! Fuck you!"

My head was suddenly colliding with the top of the police car.

I was thrown in, my head hitting every single frickin wall the backseat had.

I was seeing black spots.

A large item was tossed onto me.

I recognized the feel of the person's body on top of me.

Demi.

I shifted till I could look at her face.

Blood was running down her temple from a large gash.

"Babe, it'll be okay." I ran my hands through her now tangle, toussled hair. My fingers would occasionally get stuck in a knot which caused Demi's face to wrinkle in discomfort. At least she was reaching conciousness. I would detangle the knot and move on to a new space of her head.

God, whatever have I done to deserve all of this in life?

I love having Demi with me, but why did I get all this crap too.

Why can't I just have some peace and quiet for once?

I kissed her lips everytime I felt was needed. Which was pretty much the whole ride there. My lips were just constantly on hers, comforting her, and me.

I hope they don't take her away from me.

_Demi's POV_

I awoke in a cold, wet, dirty cell. Plus, I was on the floor. Well, my head was. My head was resting on someone's lap. I opened my eyes as best as I could to see Selena's sad face.

"Dems, your awake." She said as happily as she could.

"Hey. Oh jeez, my head hurts." I say rubbing my temples. I have a splitting headache.

"Yeh, it would. You where hit the head with a police baton." She smirks.

"Oh, wow, i'm a badass. I musta done something really bad."

"Oh yeh, total rebel. You shoulda seen yourself."

"I bet it's on youtube already."

"No doubt."

She giggled lightly and I just leant up and pecked her lips. 

"Hey no touching in there or we will seperate you two!" A guard shouted.

Finally, realization hit me. Her grandparents really did call the cops. The memories of last night start flooding in.

I wonder if i'm getting charged with rape.

My parents wouldn't let that happen... right?

Selena wouldn't for sure. She promised.

I could only hope that promise wouldn't be broken.

...xXx...

My attorney had came in, gave us some clothes that were orange criminal jumpsuits, and informed us on the situation.

Henry and Gertrude were threatening Selena that if she didn't say I raped her, they would chuck her out of there house.

Nice people right?

At first, I had laughed. I didn't think such people would do such a thing, until my attorney looked at me very seriously.

"Your serious?" I asked, shocked outta my mind.

"Yes, and listen, Demi, there's something else," She pulled me away from Selena, "They found illegal substances in your body. They will charge you will that too."

"What do I say?"

"Claim that you were drugged. That's the only thing you can say." She nodded and left the cell.

"Great, just frickin peachy." I groaned out.

"What? What is it?"

I looked at Selena. Her eyes sparkled. Her hair shined. Her skin glowed. I can't tell her. She will say it was her fault, then get herself sent to jail. I'll just let them get me instead, not her. I've never been to real jail. I mean, right now we're just in a holding cell, not a real prison. I've heard in prison, the 'big' women, force themselves on the small and pretty ones. I consider myself both of those things. It scares the crap outta me. Like, I know I like women and all, but not some lady called 'Butch' who wieghs 250 pounds, covered in tattoos, rape the crap outta me. How can a woman rape another woman anyways?

No, nope, nope, nope, no. I don't wanna know.

"Oh, just that I have to make sure that I sound confident in my trial speech." I lie. I'm not sure why she accepted that answer, my voice cracked and broke all through that sentence.

"We'll get through this." She reassures me.

"What are you gunna say? I mean, your evil grandparents are threatening to evict you."

"I don't care what they'll do. I love you, and you didn't rape me. I wanted it. They'll have to accept that, and if they don't i'll leave, or get kicked out." She laughed sarcastically at the end of that sentence.

"We can live together. Somewhere together. My grandparents are always saying they want me to live with them." I offer.

"I'd like that."

"They live in Canada. It would be nice." I tell her.

"I like the sound of that. We can party Canadian style, eh?"

"Hey, there ya go. You already got their accent down."

"Yeh, but is there enough room for all of us in one igloo?" She teases.

"Oh shut up. That's such a stereo type."

"I thought they were cold too though." I pull her into a tight embrace.

"Well, if you get that cold, I can warm you up." I dart my tongue out to her earlobe. I nibble on it before sucking on it. It causes her to shiver and I smile proudly.

"Let's do this thang!" She punches the air with her fist, exaggerating her statement.

"Yeh, let's." I agree softly, but the sinking feeling in my body can't help but build bigger and make me feel like i'm going to throw up.

...xXx...

"Ms. Demi Lovato is charge for 1st Degree Statutory Rape and for obtaining Illegal Substances. 20 years minimum. Bail is $250 000. Court is ajorned."

The judge slammed the hammer down and left the courtroom.

My heart nearly fell out my ass.

What just happened?

I felt shaky. My whole body was shaking in fear.

Two big men in guard uniforms took my by the arms, and out the court front door.

I walked down the steps of the building. Some local newspapers and new channels were outside filming and shouting and asking questions. The flashes from their cameras gave me blind spots.

**"Did you rape Ms. Selena Russo?"**

**"Where did you get the drugs?"**

**"How long is your prison sentence?"**

**"Do have an infatuation for Ms. Russo?"**

**"What drugs did you do?"**

**"What are you planning to do when you get out of prison?"**

**"Are you going to rape someone else?"**

All those stupid questions running through my head didn't help my splitting headache.

"Shut the fuck up!" I screamed. The police officers didn't tell me off, or shout at me, they just smirked.

"Demi! Demi!" I heard Selena shout from behind me. I just ignored her.

She lied to me.

She pulled at my arm and the police officers just let her. She turned me around to face her glistening brown eyes.

I'm just gunna melt into them again, great.

No, don't let yourself, don't even look at them.

"What?" I spat. I looked at my feet the whole time. I had been handed some old dirty tennies without their shoelaces.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do. I panicked."

"Obviously, but you could have told them I didn't rape you."

"I know, I should have, but i'm just scared."

"Scared of what? Me and you both had a place to go and live together where we could just be ourselves, we were okay, why did you suddenly team up with your grandparents?"

"They threatened to tell the judge i'm on drugs."

"Selena, i'm going to jail for about 20 years and one of things i'm charged for, I didn't do. The last thing you should be worried about is some little drug problem you have."

She shifted her feet around a bit before pulling my face up to meet her.

Oh god, her eyes.

And it wasn't just her eyes, it was her everything.

Her whole face.

Her hair.

Her body.

She stepped forward and grazed our noses together. Her eyes were closed. I couldn't help but close mine. Her arms snaked around my neck. We were so close, we were breathing each other's air. She closed the final distance between our lips.

All the feelings in me rushed to the surface and threatened to overspill.

What has this girl done to me?

When I said I wanted the perfect girl, they weren't kidding when they gave me this one. I just didn't know she would break me down so much.

Out of nowhere, the police officers broke us apart and chucked me in the bus that would be taking us there.

I took one look at the women around me and wanted to scream.

Tattoos.

Hard core faces.

Huge muscles.

I'm so screwed.

I sat near a window and looked out. Selena was staring right back at me. I blew her a kiss, and she blew one back.

Reporters had swarmed her. I shook my head at them and gave one last glance at her.

I couldn't believe I had been so lucky to have such a angel as her, but I guess inside, everyone has a demon.

"What you in here for?" Some lady asked me. She was skinnier, and prettier than the rest. She had long blonde hair and no tattoos. She looked like a trophy wife type.

"For loving someone." I whispered.

...

Okay, reviews give me orgasms... you know you wanna review now ;D 


	6. I'm Only Gunna Break Your Heart

_**Okay, so i really like this story, so im writing mooorrreeeee :)**_

_**thousand lies**__** - yeh she pissed me off too, but she gets better, maybe i dunno :)**_

_**Omid **__**- yeh she gets touched and whatnot D: thank you for the reviewsssss**_

_**tellmeyoullstay**__** - go ahead and choke them,,, seriously, if you give me a name and ur description (i know that sounded weird) but ill let you choke them to death in my story, honest to god, ill write u in somehow :) what u say to that?**_

_**This chapter was inspred by Taio Cruz ft Ludacris -Break your Heart**_

_**Disclaimer - I own nothing. Fuck.**_

_**...**_

_"What you in here for?" Some lady asked me. She was skinnier, and prettier than the rest. She had long blonde hair and no tattoos. She looked like a trophy wife type._

_"For loving someone." I whispered._

_Demi's POV_

She nodded and comforted me the whole time.

Her name was Tawni.

It turns out she was gay too, and that when her first husband, whom she divorced, found out, came and raped and beat her. Then she killed him.

I could tell we would be okay, if we stuck together.

It was her first time in prison too.

We arrived at a giant building, surrounded my steel gates and electric fences.

"Oh jeez." Tawni whispered. She was sweating she was scared so much.

"We're really in the dog house now." I said, trying to bring some humor into this. She gave me a weak smile and we were pushed inside.

Tawni and I weren't put together in a cell, but we were close, just in front of each other.

I was in there with some lady called Big Bertha.

Holy shit.

If there was a stereotypical jail woman, this would be her.

Scars, tattoos, muscled, rough demeanor.

I wanted to piss myself when I saw her.

Some other female prisoners, who looked pretty beat up, wished me good luck.

"Why?" I asked.

"She's a hermaphrodite." They sadly returned.

Well, fuck me. But not literally!

I could only gulp and turn around to look at her cracking her knuckles.

"Name's Bertha, what's your's pretty lil' thang?" She asked.

"Demi." I managed to squeak out.

I looked to see the other prisoners shaking their heads, some telling me to scream, others saying to fight.

How can I fight this... gorilla?

Fighting her would be like a mouse, against a lion.

"Let's cut this short, get on the bed." She ordered.

I turned around and grabbed the metal bars that contained us, and screamed my lungs out, I was scared shitless.

"Shut up ya lil' bitch."

She grabbed my arms and pinned them to my side.

I hated how strong she was.

You know when your little, like 6 or 7, and you could arm wrestle a boy and win? It was only cause you've matured faster. But as you get older, guys get stronger, just automatically, and now you can't win an arm wrestle to save your life.

That's how I felt. Useless to stop losing.

She chucked me against the bed and started unbuttoning my jumpsuit as she sat upon me.

I screamed, no one helped.

I punched and kicked against her, nothing worked.

She was like a wall.

She looked at my body. I had nothing but a black wife beater and some nasty boxers they gave us. She pulled up the wife beater to be met with the one thing I got to keep.

My lacy black bra.

I could feel the wet tears run down my cheeks. They fell into my ears because I was lying down.

"Well, ain't you somethang." She stated.

She ran her dirty hands down my flawless body and stopped at my boxers.

She pulled them off and she threw them to the floor.

I could only cry and sob, begging her to stop and to leave me alone.

She unzippped her jumpsuit and lay atop of me.

"Stop, please." I begged.

"This won't take long, and who knows, you may enjoy it." She laughed and entered me the whole way.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed. She hit me in the face. I felt myself stretching and adjusting down there. It hurt like a motherfucker.

"Shut it bitch!" She ordered.

She groaned and I threw up a little in my mouth.

...I also think I died a little inside.

Oh god, this was disgusting. She had taken my virginity. I mean, I know i've had sex before but that was with girls, and none of us had dicks so nothing ever passed our virgin barrier.

The only sounds that could be heard were broken shrieks, vial moans of an unwillful pleasure, and the occasional bed squeak.

She left me after, throwing my clothes on top of me, and lied down on her bed.

Evil cuntbag.

I looked over to see Tawni with a grimace on her face.

I just gave her an 'I know' look and we were interrupted by the warden.

"Hey girls! Outside!"

They led us to a little area where there was tables, weights, a couple basketballs and some soccerballs, and a big field. I breathed in the fresh air. I know I had only been in there like one hour, but it really did smell.

Tawni grabbed my arm and pulled me away from everyone behind a corner.

She looked at me sadly before hugging me.

"I'm so sorry. I know how terrible being raped is."

"It's okay, I just want to throw up." As kindly as I could, I pushed her away and upchucked next to us. She held my hair and pushed it out of my face.

She's really been helpful.

Sometime between talking and going to grab a basketball, some other girls had came up to us. I had cowered away, but Tawni faced them.

"What do you want?" Tawni asked.

"We came to talk to you to." They stated. There was 6 of them. They weren't as innocent looking as us two, but they were skinny and pretty too.

"About?" Tawni asked.

"We came to talk to Pickle."

"Who's Pickle?" I asked as best as I could cause my voice was breaking.

"You." They claimed and helped me stand.

"Why am I Pickle?" I ask, conufused.

"It's names. I'm Bread. She's Ham, She's Mustard. This is Meat, Mayo and Lettuce."

"But why?" I ask.

"We've all been raped by that fat monster, and we've all become pretty good friends. We are here to offer protection and friendship." Bread offered.

"... I'll accept."

"Welcome to the club." Lettuce said.

"But what about Tawni?"

"She can join too, you can be Tomatoe." She said to Tawni. Tawni nodded.

It was good to have people on your side.

"Oh, gotta make a quick call to my sweetie." Meat said.

"How can you make calls?" I ask.

"We slipped a phone in. Someone on the outside pays for it, and we talk to them. Do you wanna call someone?" Bread quizzed.

"Yes please."

She smiled and passed me the cellular device. We walked to the back of the field, avoiding the cameras and watching eyes.

I dialed the number, listening to the rings. It only took her two to answer.

"Hello, who is this?"

"Hey Taylor, can you do me a favour?"

...xXx...

I awoke today, feeling like new. Today, I announce that here forth that it will be a new life for me. Yet, as I get dressed, I feel like nothings changed, or has or ever will.

It's been 2 months today. Today, should be the day I get out. Apparantly, my parents let me stay in here that long to teach me a lesson. They payed the bail, reluctantly, apparantly.

The warden walks up to me, looking pretty pissed off.

"Your free to go." He says glumly.

"Yes!" I pump my fist in the air. "AHAHA! Yes! Now you got no one to rape!" I shouted at Bertha. She just rolled her eyes and turned away.

"C'mon, they're waiting for you." The warden stated.

"Oh, gimme a sec." I say. I ran to the girl's cell, hug them, wish them good luck, and say i'll visit. They really have helped me get through all of this. They would always help me after Bertha raped me, or when someone went to beat me up. I could have never made it without them.

He gets impatient and pushes me out the steel doors.

Stupid fuck.

I get passed my old clothes back. It feels good to be in somewhat clean undies again.

I sign some papers and i'm home free.

"Your parents are waiting outside." The warden said and left me to myself.

I walked out the door. The sun blinded my eyes and it felt great just to have my freedom again. I was my own person all over again. I know I had some stupid rap sheet now, but at least I was out of jail and not stuck being raped 18 times a day. I covered my eyes with my hand and when I looked, there was 2 shadows in front of me.

"Dems?" A voice asked.

"Mom!" I jumped and screamed at her. I ran and hugged her. It was the first time I had seen her since I had been locked up.

"Hello my lil' rebel." They greeted me. I half-heartedly laughed at their joke.

"I've missed you guys so much." I wrapped my arms tighter around them.

"You are in soooooo much trouble young lady." My dad claimed.

"Oh, hehe, right."

"Mhm. Your so screwed." My mom agreed. I just smiled awkwardly.

I walked into my house. The house felt different. Like, something, was just, missing. Something felt wrong. I could feel some kind of hidden tension radiating from my parents.

"What is it? What's wrong?" They looked at me knowingly. I could always tell something was up when I was a little kid.

"Ummm, we have some bad news."

"What?" I asked desperately.

"Your, umm, your grandparents died Demi."

Oh no.

I felt my heart hit my ass.

They were the only two people who have truly cared for me. They accepted me being gay. They accepted all my differences that my parents couldn't. I know my parents are talking now, but I know that by tomorrow we will be back to that seldom ol' solemn family that doesn't speak when they have family dinner.

I just waved them off and went upstairs.

What else could I do?

I collasped into my pillow in tears. Everybody I love and who I care for, leaves me.

Even... Selena.

At that thought I stood up to look through my blinds to stare at her room. I felt kinda creepy staring at her, but she wouldn't know right? Her room looked the same, same everything. The only difference was the bars on her window were bigger, more pure reinforced iron covered it.

What spazoids.

Why would they do that? Seriously, there is like a window right next to that one that's not locked up. Idiots.

I needed someone to talk to right about now, but it wasn't her.

I grabbed a hoodie and hobbled down the stairs.

I called out to my parents.

"I'm going to Taylor's!"

_Selena's POV_

Family is so stupid. They just leave you in the time of need, or are just completely and utterly against you. I stared at the barred window when I saw the blinds flicker up softly. Two eyes peered out for a few moments. I don't think they saw me. I knew who it was.

Demi.

Dems.

My love.

Who I lied to. Who I lied about. Who I betrayed.

I'm such an idiot.

But if I didn't say she raped me, my grandparents pratically threatened to kill me.

I panicked, I didn't know what else to do.

I tried to tell the judge that it was a lie, but he didn't listen, he was convinced that she raped me. He said that his daughter was raped once, and he wanted justice for everyone who has been.

Stupid idiot.

I don't think i've been more depressed.

Ever.

Not even when my mom killed herself.

I keep thinking about her. She's always in my head.

The worst part of this is that Demi is now out, but she won't even come and visit me. I don't blame her. I was an asshole.

I had a chance to go and get her when she was out of jail. Of course my grandparents wouldn't have known but i'm on such a tight leash I can't even walk out my door without getting interrogated like a motherfucker.

Life sucks.

_Demi's POV_

I walked to Taylor's house, we had to talk.

I knocked on her door nervously. I started fiddling with my fingers and cracking my knuckles, such a nervous habit.

"Demi!" Taylor screamed as she answered the door. She jumped and hugged me her legs wrapped around as I laughed slightly. Her arms squeezed me tight. "Mmmm you still smell as good as ever." She whispered in my ear.

I asked her as a favor to come see me on every visiting hour. She did every single time. We came really close through all that time. She really was a great girl.

I had to admit, she did smell good too, like strawberries. Even though she had seen me every week, we weren't allowed to touch each other there. Especially, since I was charged with raping a young woman.

"I've missed you soooo much." She admitted.

"I've missed you more gorgeous."

"Oh jeez, your such a charmer." She teased.

"I can charm you in anyway I want i'd like you to know." I chided.

She tugged on my hoodie indicating for me to come in. I walked with her legs still tightly wrapped around me, her heels digging into my butt.

"You can't charm me _everywhere_." She challenged.

"Wanna bet?"

"Bring it on."

...xXx...

I think I won the bet. We are on her bed, making out. Everything's so hot in this room, it's practically a sauna in here. I'm so hot and bothered. I can tell she is too since her breathe is deep and heavy.

"I win." I breathed out.

"You've charmed me onto my bed, not into it."

"I can still have you my way."

"But we've never had sex in a room. Only in your tree house. It's a big step for you."

"I'm ready to take that step."

"Yeh, but with me?" She questioned.

I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Your may be ready, but it's not with me you want it with."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You love Selena, not me Demi."

"I'm here with you aren't I?"

"That's only cause you can't be with her."

I sat up on the bed, the mood was kinda ruined.

"That's so not true."

"Demi." She said seriously, giving me a look that made me wanna pee my pants.

"It's not true." I argued.

"It is." She shouted back at me.

"Nope."

"Yes."

"No." I shook my head at her.

"Yes."

"Shut up." I demanded.

"I love it when your bossy." She flirted.

"See? How can I stop what we were just doing if you say things like that?"

"Oh, so you can't control yourself?"

"I-"

"I know you can't. No worries." She cut me off.

"I can for your information."

"Okay, i'm sure."

"You better be."

"Let's just keep making out." She suggested.

"You got it." I replied.

She pushed me back down on the bed.

_Selena's POV_

I can't believe what I just saw.

Demi was holding hands with the Taylor.

The bad part of this? They were walking together.

...towards her treehouse.

That's our treehouse. Mine and hers.

We had sex in there. My first time. It meant something to me. I guess it meant nothing to her.

I lie on the bed. A sickly feeling building in my stomach. My mouth was dry and I felt naseous. My heart was hurting.

Is this heartbreak?

Oh no, she's not breaking my heart. I've been through too much to have her bring me down.

I will bring myself down.

Not her.

...

Ok, reviews please!


	7. Just Be Greatful!

_**Okay, so this chapter is for ...**_

_**My girl Stella! I'm updating for her birthday :)**_

_**I hope you have a great one girly!**_

_**thanks for the reviews guys, im in a hurry today so im not personalizing**_

_**Okay, heee weeee goesss!**_

_**...**_

_Demi's POV_

Taylor dragged me to my treehouse. She said she wanted to show me something.

She sat on the couch and looked at the floor where the carpet was crushed and flattened and the table was moved away.

"It was there wasn't it?" She asked knowingly.

"Yeh. It was." I automatically smiled and blushed while my stomach tingle and my body was fuzzy.

"See? Just that? Your happy with her. Don't let one mistake she was forced to make, split you apart."

"She was the reason I got fucked in prison."

"Oh just get passed that!"

"But-"

"No, no buts, go talk to that girl!"

"I don't want to."

"Go!"

She pushed me out the treehouse and I hit the floor.

"Fuck you!" I shouted up.

She jumped out and landed on her feet and laughed at me since I was still laying on the floor.

"Go! Now!" She helped me up and patted me on the butt. I swatted her off and laughed.

It was all fun and games until I reached her door. My heart hit my ass and my stomach was flipping up and down like a dead fish.

Taylor pushed me into the door, my head hitting it, making a huge bump.

She then ran away.

I stared at the door, frightened to hell.

Nothing happened.

And now that I looked at it, the door was partly open.

I slowly pushed it open.

I'm guessing her grandparents aren't here.

Well, if they were, I would be dead already.

I walked up the stairs, every single creak of each step I cringed and suspected her grandparents were gunna kill me, then sue my dead soul for breaking and entering.

Her door was closed but I opened it anyway.

"Sel?"

She was lying on her bed, still. Her eyes were closed.

"Selena?"

I dived towards her and placed my hand on her cheek. I pulled her body into my arms.

She warm and sweaty.

I shook her till her eyes opened again.

"Demi?" She asked.

"Are you okay?"

"I think." She started giggling. I took a closer look at her eyes. Her pupils were huge.

"Your high." I dropped her body back onto her bed.

"I toooookkkkk 9!" She shouted. "I've reeaallllyyyy missssseeeedd youuuuu baaaabbbbyyyyy!"

"Selena, get your act together."

"Oh, noes! You get your act together. You do know you were just in jail, right?" She was giggling.

"I'm disappointed in you."

"I'm in love with you."

"I... umm... your intoxicated."

"I'm intoxicated with you."

"Yeh, well your on, well something."

"I love you."

"I'm going."

"Nooooooo don't leaaaaveeee meeeee!"

She threw herself over the bad and tackled me down.

"Selena, get off of me." 

"Make me." She kissed me deeply, begging for love and attention. I couldn't give her that since she was high.

I pushed her off, and she started crying.

"Don't you want me?" She looked, well hurt.

"Oh course I do Sel, that's why i'm here, but your high and that changes things for now."

"So you loooooovvvvvveeeee me?" She looked hopeful and excited, and a little cocky.

"I do, but not right now."

"So you do looooovvvvvveeeeee meeeeeeee?" She started singing, terribly might I add.

_Selena's POV_

I can't really understand what's happening right about now, cause I can't control myself, but all I know is that Demi's right here, and her touch makes me tingle.

I have her pinned under me. Her lips are like fire against mine.

She pushes me away and stands up.

I can't let that happen. I haven't seen her for months.

I grab her, stupidly at the top of the stairs. I didn't expect her to jump when I wrapped my arms around her tightly. I also didn't expect to hit her so hard that she took me tumbling down the stairs.

Thump thump thump thump thump thump, thud.

Demi's arms had protected me the whole time we fell. She mostly took the fall.

I looked to see her, a lot of blood running down her forehead.

"Nooooo. Demi, get up." I was shaking her. Nothing was happening. She was limp.

Why wasn't she waking up?

This was ruining my buzz really quickly.

I stumbled upstairs, even with my twisted ankle, in search of more pills. Drugs fix everything. I'll take more and then she'll just get back up.

I hobble around the room, smiling happily as I do so, and grab my box.

I take a handful full of them, as many as I can fit in a hand and walk to the bathroom.

I look at myself in the mirror. My eyes are drooping but I feel completely energized yet all I wanna do is sleep.

I can't even recognize the person in the reflection, but I don't mind. I never really liked the person who looked back at me anyways.

I take them, one by one, swallowing water with them, before stumbling back downstairs.

I see Demi.

She's still there.

Why isn't she standing? 

Why isn't she telling me sweet nothings into my ear?

Why isn't she pulling me towards her treehouse like she did with Taylor?

Taylor?

That hoe bag stole my Demi.

Demi?

Is she really mine?

I walked to her and lay with her. I've got my arm over her stomach and i'm just lying my face on the cold tile floor.

After about 20 minutes, i've got a killer headache and my throat is really starting to hurt. It's not like a flu kinda coughing pain, it's like a stabbing pain.

My chest is hurting and I can feel my heartbeat in my neck beating rapidily.

It too hurts.

I just tighten my grip on her shirt and clench my eyes closed, hoping the pain will go away.

...xXx...

It's been 3 months since that night. I have no clue how I survived that night.

My grandparents had came in 10 minutes later and called 911.

They got me stomach pumped and all that shit.

But Demi.

Demi's been laying in the hospital for all this time. She's cold and pale.

She's in a coma.

I never thought falling down the stairs could do this to a person. But it has. I sit with her everyday, regretting that night for all times.

I had almost given up hope on her, when today her eyes twitched and fluttered.

She had already been in surgery. Her brain had cracked open and bled.

It was all my fault.

But today was different.

She had opened her red eyes and looked at me.

But the look was different.

It was like she didn't recognize me, or at least care for me.

Her parents sat right next to me while it happened.

They comforted me, said that when she's all good that we can live together, go boating and live happily ever after.

I tried to believe them. I smiled and played along.

But I knew that wouldn't happen.

How could it if my grandparents were nutbags?

Wait, i'm an adult aren't I?

I think I am.

It doesn't matter. She's never gunna wake up.

I'm totally being a pessimist, I know, but I can't help but think about what i'll do if she doesn't survive.

...xXx...

She's awake, but i'm not allowed to see her. Apparantly, she asked for me not to even be allowed to enter her room.

What a nice girl.

I didn't care, i've sneaked around all the doctors and nurses to get to this room and i'm not gunna let her say no.

I walk in, she's sat up watching the T.V. while looking as cute as could be. She's wearing one of those hospital dresses that open at the back.

"Hey." I greet, pretty freaking excitedly. She looks at me, emotionless expression on her face.

"Hello." She immediatly returns to watching T.V.

"You look really cute."

"Umm, thanks."

"So, how are you?"

"I'm normal, I guess."

"Your far from normal in my mind." I joked. She just rolled her eyes.

"What do you want Selena?"

"I'm here, for you, Demi."

"Selena, I think you've done enough."

"What do you mean?"

"You've broke my heart, lied to me, got me arrested, and now i'm in the hospital and it's all because of you."

"I didn't mean to."

"Even if you didn't mean to, you still did."

"It was an accident!"

"Selena. Stop."

"I'm sorry."

"No, your not."

"I am!" I defended, she didn't even know what she was talking about.

"Oh, so you are? Are you sorry you do drugs?"

"I-" 

"Yeah, see? Your not. Selena, I know you've been through a rough time, but you have to be thankful for what you've got. Your alive? You live in a nice place. You've got your grandparents and me. Just be greatful."

I was speechless. She was right.

"You know i'm right."

"I know."

"Come here." She opened her arms wide, wanting an embrace. I gladly accepted her touch.

Her touch was a tingle to my skin.

"Be greatful for what you have."

"I'm greatful for you."

"I'm not all you have."

"It seems like it."

"Well it's not." She kissed my head.

...xXx...

It's been two weeks since that day. We've snuck around everywhere together, but today, Demi is being more secretive than ever.

"What's going on with you?" I ask. She looks at me and shrugs. "I know somethings going on."

"Nothings going on."

"Oh please."

"It's not!"

"Tell me."

She sighs.

"I'm taking you boating, just me and you."

"Really? Awh, how romantic. Trying to seduce me are you?"

"No, it's a boat ride. It's supposed to bring us closer together."

"Oh, how close?" I winked at her.

"Your such an idiot."

"And you love me."

"Sadly, I do." She kissed my lips before passing me a picnic blanket.

"Go get your bikini, and do it subtly, if your grandparents see, we're both dead meat."

I nod and place the basket down before dodging back into my house.

"Where are you off too?"

"The beach, might go for a swim."

"Be back before dark."

"I'll be back whenever I want."

"No you won't. You live in this house, so your under our control."

"You can't even control your own bladders, let alone me." I gave them the special finger and walked out the house, bikini in hand.

I walked into Demi's room and she was taking her bra off, putting her on her bikini. I looked at her silkly smooth skin.

"Perve attack much?" She asked. She placed her shirt agianst her breasts and turned around. I swear she was teasing me.

My mouth was suddenly dry and I felt a tingle between my legs.

She turned around again and put her bikini top on and then a pink shirt.

Awh, she was covered up now. Not for long though.

She pulled me to her car, all the things we needed already packed in the back and took off.

She took my hand and we drove in a comfortable silence.

We reached the boat dock. The boat was magnificent.

"Wow." I breathed out.

"Like it?"

"Love it."

It was a giant sailing god. A luxury yacht stared back at us.

"C'mon, it's even nicer on the inside."

...xXx...

She was right. The whole yacht was just outstanding and breathtaking. Just like her.

I watched as she pulled the wheel here and there, directing us all over the sea. I looked out to the vast blue desert of water. I couldn't even see land we were out so far.

I snuck up behind her, placing my arms around her waist.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

I kissed her neck and sat back atop the front of the boat, occasionally looking back at her smiling face.

I stared at the anchor. I shifted forward a little, wrapping my foot around it's chain.

She said she loved me. I wonder how much.

She shouted out that she was gunna weigh anchor here.

I nodded back to her.

I watched as the metal object dropped to the ocean floor, carrying along it's chain. I waited.

And then it happened. My foot that was wrapped around it, pulled me into the deep blue sea.

_Demi's POV_

"SELENA!" I jumped over the bar, took a great big breath and dived straight into get her.

She was twindling down. I grabbed hold of the still descending chain and used it to pull myself closer to her.

I reached her leg and untangled her flip flop from the metal loops.

I pushed her up, my own air decreasing as quickly as it could.

We broke the surface and I pulled her to the back of the boat and lifted her up.

I lay upon the back of the boat, breathing harshly.

"You saved me." She gasped out.

"Your an idiot."

"What?"

"I saw you, your leg. You wrapped yourself around the chain. You could have killed yourself."

And then I realized it. I put it all together.

"You wanted me to save you."

She looked at me, guiltly as ever.

"I'm right. Why can't you ever just live? Why can't you just want to live with me? I love you Selena, forever and always no matter how difficult you are some times and no matter how much we're not allowed to be with each other. That's why we're here right now. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to live together, me and you. But I can see you want something different."

"I love you too Demi. And yes, I want to live with you."

"You may want to, but i'm not sure. What you just did, changes everything."

She looked hurt, and clueless.

"Why can't you be greatful Selena?"

...

Okay, reviews pleeeeaaaaassssseeeeee?


	8. I'm On A Boat

**Okay, I just absolutely loved the last chapter. I don't wanna toot my own horn, but i think it was some of my best work yet.**

**I'm not personalizing reviews, im in a hurry soo :D**

**But thanks to all who have reviewed and read.**

**Reviews Pleasse!**

**I want +7 reviews for this chapter, i fucking worked so hard on this one, plus its like 4 in the morning.**

**I just want to thank everybody who has supported me by reading or reviewing my stories. On my first month on this site i had 93 hits, now this month i have over 7375 hits. thank you to everybody guys. i love you all.**

**...**

_Demi's POV_

She tried to kill herself, to see if I would save her.

Something's seriously wrong with that girl, but I can't help but feel like she just needs someone to be there for her.

I decided to take us home after that. I couldn't handle anymore for the day. I sat her beside me, and far away from the anchor.

I think she's embarrassed. She can't look me in the eyes. She only stares at her feet.

"We're really far out, like 7 hours away, you should go down into the cabin and get some sleep. It's already midnight." I tell her.

I don't actually want to tell her we're lost. I knew where we were, but after I dived in to save her, I turned the wheel and it went awol. So now, we're well somewhere.

"Yeah, I guess your right." She nods and walks downstairs.

I weigh anchor and give up. It's too late to go anywhere and way too dark. I place the boats light nights on to make sure other boaters know there's a boat in their path, and trudge down to the resting area.

I know i'm only 17, but I know my parents wouldn't mind if I slipped into their bar.

I walk to it, grab a glass, and pour in some whiskey.

Therapy in a cup is what I call it.

I breath in deeply, clearing my mind, before taking a huge gulp.

I'm used to the feeling of it burning down my throat, but I can't help but cringe. I'll take smaller sips from now on.

I finish the glass, loving the warm and fuzzy feeling it gives me on the inside of my skin.

I feel the sway of the yatch to the ocean. I fill up the cup again and grap a pool cue. I walk drowsily to the pool table.

I used to play this all the time, then I figured it was useless, and stopped. But I have never stopped loving playing it. It was just a game of math really. I never did like school, but if we did these kinda things, I would like it. Well I guess that's why school is called work and not play.

I'm halfway done my game, and just a tad more intoxicated than I was 10 minutes ago.

"Demi?" I hear Selena say.

"Yeah?" I reply. I have to be here for her. She only wants to make sure that I won't leave her, like her mother did. I don't blame her for all the things she's done. I just wished she would stop doing them and find truth in my words when I say I will never leave her.

She's dressed in a robe that's barely covering her breasts. It's silk and it's not covering her...

"Aren't you coming to bed?" She interrupts my thoughts.

"No, go ahead, there's more than one bed, i'll be sleeping in a different suite anyways."

"Okay. But can you like, hold me, till I fall asleep?" She asked.

I placed my whiskey down and followed her into the room she picked.

It was my room.

I looked at the white furniture I picked for this room. If the sun was shining, this room could blind you with brightness.

She lied down and I followed.

My chest was to her back.

"You've been drinking." She stated.

"Just a little." I tell her.

I see her head nod in agreement.

She rolled over so she was facing me, staring into my eyes.

"I love you." She says.

"I love you too."

She kisses my lips. I can tell she wants this to go further as her hands pull at my shirt.

Should I let this go further?

Do I want to let this go further?

"Selena." I say, attempting to stop her.

"Shhh. Just let this happen." She whispers against my skin seductively.

"I can't."

"Why not? Don't you love me?"

"Of course I do! I've just been drinking and it would be best for the both of us if we just get some sleep."

"You said you didn't drink a lot."

"Don't even start to judge me for what I do. I wasn't the one wrapping herself around a metal chain trying to plummet to her death today."

I could see tears in her eyes form at my words.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

"No, you did, and your right." She stood up and walked to the bathroom. I heard the door lock.

"Selena, i'm truly sorry. I love you, and I want to spend my whole life with you, forever. I want to marry you and I want to grow old with you. I'm just scared of every move we make. It's like no matter what we do, somethings gunna come between us and separate us."

"I just wanted to make love with you Demi." She mumbles through the door.

"We can, all night if you want, just come out, talk to me first." I bargain.

She comes out, smiling.

"Oh, so I see how it is. You just want sex." I wink at her. She laughs lightly and nods.

"I just wanna show you how much I love you."

"I know you love me, but if you wanna, we can still make the boat rock." I wink at her again. 

She drops her robe to the floor, exposing her nude body. The area in between my legs starts to burn in desire immediatly. She walked to me, her breasts pushed against mine. It made me breathless.

She removed my clothes so softly and delicately, I didn't even notice they were gone.

She directed me towards the bed.

I fell down on it, awaiting for her body to join mine.

She did. The feel of her bare body on mine awoke my senses.

I leaned up and kissed her... 

...xXx...

I try and walk this morning. I'm just a little sore. That girl always suprises me in someway.

I cover her with blankets before getting some clothes up and going up on deck.

I map out where the hell we are. I take the anchor up and I turn the wheel east, like the map says to do, but then I think thoughtfully. I have an idea.

"Hey Sel?" I shout down.

No answer.

I bet she's still sleeping. What a lazymoo.

I trudge downstairs, taking in the articles around the boat. There is little starfish and a model pirate ship on the shelf. A lot of hard work was put into this beauty. I shake the thoughts from my head, reminding myself to get the real beauty that's around the corner.

"Sel, babe?" I call.

I open the dark wooden doors that led to the place we spent all night, pretty much awake.

She's there, like I thought. She looks tired though. Her hairs a curly mess and her arms splay about the bed, taking up all the room.

I just decide to suprise her with my idea.

I lean into kiss her cheek before something pops into my mind.

I left my whiskey glass on the pool table!

I sneak out, but as soon as i'm out of the room, and the doors are closed, I bolt across the ship.

Oh jeez, I just hope it didn't spill.

I run into the room, so thankful that the glass is just there on the side. I feel my shoulders relax and my nervous sweating slow. My parents would have killed me if it had of spilled anywhere.

I reach for the glass, taking it in my hands weakly. My hands aren't that strong and are a bit stiff this morning, they were used all night for... well stuff.

Obviously, I should have took in how slippery the glass is.

Smash!

"Oh fuck." I scold myself internally. I took a involentary step forward, straight into the sharp, piercing glass.

"Fuck!" I squeal as the glass embeds itself behind my sensitive girl skin. I can see my blood already.

I've let quite the amount of red liquid spread across the glass floor. I look down to see the ocean beneath us. The glass lets me have a perfect view of what's in the sea. I can see fish everywhere and even some bigger sealife like... a shark!

I jump up onto the pool table, not wanting to get eaten, but then stupidly remember there's a floor between me and the human eating monster.

"Pfft, nice Demi." I laugh at myself.

I'm soon reminded of my injury as I jump down to the ground and land on my foot.

"Oh, right, okay." I hop towards the kitchen, hoping to find some towels, tweezers and polysporin for my aching foot.  
_  
Selena's POV_

__I awoke to the loud exasperation of the word 'fuck'.

Must be Demi. What has she done now?

I walk to were the sound came from.

"Dems? You okay?" I shout. No one's here, but I can see a whiskey glass on the floor... covered in blood. My eyes widen, and my heart drops, while my stomach flutters.

"Demi?" I scream, now getting worried.

I start shouting persistantly. She's not answering me.

I turn around when I hear a noise from across the room. My hearts beating fast.

Is someone else on the ship?

"Selena?" I hear behind me.

I whip around and my heart calms immediatly as I see Demi but not everythings okay. She's holding a towel covered in blood.

She sees me eyeing it and holds it behind her back.

"Babe, hey, what are you doing up so early?" She asks. Her voice is squeeking.

I cross my arms, making sure that I don't disturb the sheet that covers me enough for it to fall, and narrow my eyes at her.

"Whose blood?" I ask seriously, not beating around the bush.

"Mine, I dropped my glass." I roll my eyes at her clumsiness.

"Forget the glass, i'll deal with your foot right now." I say. She just nods, accepting and knowing that she's pretty useless to helping herself.

We're in the kitchen and I can't help but smirk at her.

"How did you even manage it?" I ask, curious to how she could do such a thing.

"It just slipped."

She bites her lip nervously at me. I chuckle and kiss her lips reassuringly.

I take the tweezers and pull at a chunk of glass that resides in her skin.

"Ow man!" She shouts.

"Man? Do I look like a man to you?" She blushes, but her snarkiness is soon back.

"You did with that thing strapped to you last night." She teases.

"You whined and screamed in pleasure at my 'man-liness' little missy." I state to her.

She blushes harshly. I've got her now.

"Just deal with my foot." She changes the subject and I don't stop her. If I was in this position, I would not wanna keep talking about it.

I pull a piece of glass from her foot and let it drop in a small white bowl that has a few shards in it.

"Be gentle." She bugs me.

"Be greatful that i'm doing this for you."

She shuts up at the words that she keeps telling me.

"Ah, that got to you."

"Shut up." She crosses her arms and I smirk.

I rub the polysporin on her sore cuts and she winces.

"Baby." She is being a chicken shit.

"You can just shut up, or i'll make you walk the plank."

I laugh internally at her blackmail.

I take the bandage and wrap it slowly around her foot, making sure not to miss the actually injuries.

"Thanks." She mumbles.

"What was that?" I ask her.

"Thanks." She says it a little louder, and I can understand, but I just want her to fully admit it.

"Come again?"

"Thank you!" She shouts before huffing back into her chair.

"I heard you before, I just wanted you to tell me like you meant it."

She opens her mouth in shock to say something, but I just place my finger over her mouth.

"No need to thank me again." I tease her once more.

I walk away, letting my hips sway more than usual, just to seduce her once more before we go home.

I let the towel drop to the floor as I walk.

I heard her breathe hitch. I smirk and I turn the corner. I soon her feet padding behind me.

"I have something to ask." She states.

"Yes, we can have sex again." I turn around, smiling hopefully.

"Okay, sure, but it's something else," I'm glad to hear she will have sex, but i'm curious to know what else she wants. She never normally asks me for anything, "Will you go to my grandparents house today? We can boat there. It will only take a few hours."

I don't hesitate in answering her.

"Yes."

...xXx...

It been more than a few hours and i'm getting bored.

"Where the fuck are we Demi?" I ask her.

"We're almost there."

I sit and watch as this gorgeous sunset drowns slowly into the water that never seems to end. The pink and orange is contrasting against the water magnificently.

"I love you Selena. Don't forget that." She suddenly tells me. She shines that ol' crooked smile.

"I love you too Demi. So much." I stand and wrap my arms around her body. There's no shock between us when I hold her in my arms, or vice versa, but it just feel so damn right.

"Wanna sail the boat?" She whispers quietly, bringing me out of my trance that involved staring at her.

"I don't know how." I tell her. Not only that, but i'm scared of crashing it. Knowing my luck, i'll touch the wheel and it will be taking on water in seconds.

"I know what your thinking. There's nothing to crash it on out here anyways, and it's not a wheel, it's called the helm."

I'm extremely shocked at how well she knows I think.

"How did you-" I'm about to ask, but she cuts me off.

"I just do, when you love someone, you know them and their personality."

"That's so sweet." I tell her. She blushes and bites her lip before directing me towards the wheel, or helm as Demi puts it.

"I'll help you." She tells me. I can only nod. She lets her hands cup mine and place them on the wheel. Her body is placed up against mine.

Does she really think I can focus with her so close to me?

I'm just loving how caring she is towards me. She asks if i'm warm enough, and when I say no, she lets the boat slow to a hault before weighing anchor, and pulling me downstairs.

She lets the sheet fall from my body and passes me some clothes. I raise an eyebrow at her. She shakes her head and laughs quietly, knowing what I meant.

She picks up the bra and turns me around, placing it around my breast and latching the hooks together. She even adjusts the straps.

Demi holds my body as she pulls the thong up my legs. You would think I would be doing this for her, since her foot and all, but that's just another I love about her. Even when she's hurt, she's always caring for someone else.

She passes me my deoderant before slipping a shirt over me. I kiss her nose as I greet her face after the shirt is outta my way.

Searching the closet, she finds a pair of white sweatpants. It either that or guy shorts as she puts it. Sweatpants it is.

Demi has fully dressed me, and I would dress her, but she's already clothed herself.

"Thank you." I tell her. I should appreciate her a lot more. She needs that from me. Support from the one she loves is what she needs.

"What was that?" She asks, placing her hand and cupping her ear, attempting my previous stunt.

"You heard me." I push her hand away and she just laughs and pulls us up deck.

We start sailing again, and I can't help but get dazed by her beauty. She looks like she was meant for this. The sailing, the taking charge, the being independant, yet being completely dependant on someone else.

She depends on me, and I can't let her down anymore.

I can't.

I won't.

I've let her down so many times already, I don't want her getting used to that. I do not want her thinking that she always has to be the responsible one here. Every teenager has to have a little bit of fun.

I was like a falling star with out her, and when I had finally found her I was placed next to this beauty in a lovely constellation, where we will sparkle in the heavens forever.

I love her, and she needs me, and I need her, forever and always.

...

So, reviews please? theres only a few chapters left and i want over 7 reviews for this chapter, so get working !


	9. Shocker

Okay, thanks for the reviews :) i think i got 8 which made me happy, keep it up cuz i want 7 or 8 for this chapter too :D

this is maybe i think the final chapter, or second to last, im not sure, second to last :( awh, almost over

**anyone want a sequel? I have some reallllyyyy really great ideas for a sequel, so tell me if you want one!**

**...**

_Demi's POV_

It took a little longer to reach my grandparents house than I thought. I took so long that Selena's fallen asleep. She's look like an angel as she sleeps. Her chest moves slowly and her breathing is shallow and long. Everyone does that when they sleep, but she does it just so... perfectly. I guess that's love for you.

I place the yacht into the holding area on our beach and look at Selena.

I don't wanna wake her, but I can't really carry her. Well, you never know till you try.

I picked her up bridal style and took one hell of an awkward step onto the dock.

Phew! Barely made that one.

I carried her as best as I could but soon enough my arms were getting tired as we neared the house.

I looked at the door and glared at the lock. I had no other option.

"Hey, babe, wakey wakey." I shake her slightly and her eyes flutter open slowly.

"Hey." She nuzzles her face into my chest but it's not the time for that.

"Can, you, stand please?" I gasp out as my arms die on me.

She jumps out of my arms and to the floor. I wince at my arms and whimper since they feel like noodles.

"Sorry. I didn't know I was that heavy." She chides.

"Look how far I carried you!" I tell her. She turns her head to the beach and looks speechless.

"I would have dropped you miles ago." She laughs out.

"Nice to know." I smirk as I place the key in the lock and turn it.

I open it and Selena gasps. She's in awe. I don't blame her, it is one amazing house.

It's an old mansion in pristine condition. It even has secret passageways that I know of that I used to play in as a kid. It has miles of acreage around it and a beach front view.

"It's not that late, i'll make dinner." I tell her.

"No, i'll do it. You've worked really hard these past few days, I wanna repay you." She argues back.

Selena wanting to do somethin for others? For me? Well, this is new, but who am I to stop her?

"... okay, well, what can you cook?" I ask her thoughtfully.

"...nothing." She droops her head, ashamed.

I pull her up by her chin.

"Hey, c'mon, it's okay, we'll cook something together."

She smiles and nods happily.

"Well, what do you want? Pasta? Steak?"

"Spaghetti Bolognese."

"Nice choice. My favorite." I kiss her lips and drag her to the kitchen.

"Shouldn't we let your grandparents know that we're here?" She says all of a sudden.

This is way to early to talk about this. I just found out there dead.

"Sel, they um, they both umm... passed away... a few days ago." I tell her. My nose stings and my throat constricts tightly. Tears gather in my eyes. Her face softens immediatly.

"I'm so sorry." She says and takes me in her arms. This feels like the first night we met. She stayed in my room, comforting me when I told her I wanted to kill myself.

"It's okay, they passed away naturally."

"It's still sad."

"Yeah. I know." After a few minutes passed and I was still in her arms. "They left the house in my name, it's all ours. I want to live here with you Selena, forever." I tell her honestly.

I stare into her eyes. She's in deep thought.

She opens her mouth to speak, stops and closes her mouth, but then answers. She hesitated.

"Yes."

"You hesitated to answer." I feel a deep sadness wash over me. After all i've done for this girl, she still doesn't love me. "Jeez, I must be really unlikeable or something." I blurt out. I shake my head in denial. How can she not love me? "Am I just gross or something? Am I ugly, or fat, or do I fucking smell?"

"No! No, it's not that! I've never lived in such a place." She tells me.

"If your gunna make an excuse, at least make a better one than that."

"I'm just scared babe." She reaches her hand out to me, but I pull away. I can see salty tears building in her eyes.

"Don't call me that." I spit. She's always hurting me in some way and I just can't handle it anymore.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer you fast enough. Jeez, what's wrong with you lately?"

"You! That's what wrong with me!" I shout at her, but immediatly regret it as she starts crying.

"I didn't mean it. I'm just-"

She cut me off.

"I wanna go home."

"It's dark out, and i'm not driving you."

"I'll get a taxi." Stupid stubborn girl.

"You have no money, plus it's thousands of kilometers away."

"Who says I don't have any money?" I narrow my eyes at her.

"You didn't bring that box of shit with you?"

She smirks at me.

"I thought we agreed, no drugs." I remind her of our pact.

She chuckles lightly.

"Says the girl who was so drunk last night, she practically raped me."

"I did not-"

Suddenly, all I can see is flashes of memories of the night before.

_I remember getting up in the middle of the night after having sex with Selena and practically crawling to the bar. I grabbed the whiskey bottle and the tequila bottle. I sat behind the counter drinking them till they were all gone, and then went back for more, drinking all the vodka and peach snapps._

Then I stumbled to our room, drunk as a sailor, and crawled upon her.

Her eyes flickered open, and she smiled, until she smelt my breath.

_"Your shitfaced." She says and pushes me off. I grab her wrists and pin them to her side. I stare her in the eyes menacingly._

"Shut the fuck up you stupid whore and fuck me."

_"Demi, get the fuck off of me." She orders.  
_

_"You will do what I fucking say you cuntbag, or I will fuck you up."_

In my intoxicated stupoor, I had raped and bruised her. I hadn't exactly raped her, but I did force the strap on onto her, and make her slam into me till I climaxed, then I did the same to her, but she didn't climax. She just cried in sorrow and whimpered in pain.

"Sel, i'm so sorry, I thought it was just a nightmare."

"It was a nightmare for me." She pulls back her sleeves to show me her bruised forearms and arms. I start tearing.

When did I even do this? How could I even do this?

I'm just a monster.

"I am so sorry."

"That's not gunna fix my bruises and cuts Demi. You've really hurt me."

"I didn't know. I was drunk."

"Yeah, exactly, drunk. Something you shouldn't have been anyways. What's wrong with you?"

"My parents kicked me and my grandparents just died. The more I drank the more comforted I felt. Why didn't you tell me I had done that to you?" I ask her.

"Your parents kicked you out? I didn't tell you cause you didn't remember, so there was no need to bring it up."

"Yeh, kicked out. They really wanted this house, and when I got it, they told me to leave. You still should have told me about it."

"I didn't want to have to relive it and think about it anymore Demi! That's why I didn't tell you!"

"I've hurt you! You should have said something!"

"... I thought, that, maybe, you would hurt me again."

I break into tears. I've really hurt the one I love and adore.

"I never meant to hurt you in the beginning, I would never hurt you again intentionally."

She nods her head slowly and softly and walks to me, wrapping her arms around me.

"Why would you ever think I would hurt you again?" I ask her as I bury my face into her hair. I can feel her tears greet my collarbone in droplets and run down my body.

"You really seemed to enjoy it when you hurt me." She whispers.

I pull her back at the shoulders and look into her eyes seriously.

"You listen to me, I was drunk. I was very intoxicated, I had no clue that I was hurting you. I never ever want to hurt you."

She nods and takes me once and again into an embrace.

"Let's order a pizza and cuddle while we watch a movie till we fall asleep together in each others arms." She suggests.

"You got it."

I pick up the house phone and phone book while smiling at her.

She smiles back and sits on the couch.

I feel so guilty. I've really fucked her up, and vice versa. We're like two fucked up peas in a fucked up pod.

I feel so bad looking at her.

I can remember the other night, very clearly actually. The whole thing plays in my mind like one fucked up movie.

The part that frightens me the most is sick, it's twisted.

I do remember hitting her... and enjoying it.

_Selena's POV_

I feel bad for Demi. She was drunk and she hurt me, but i'm fucking scared shitless of her. I feel like at any one moment she's gunna hit me again and laugh like she did last night.

I've hugged her, and tried comforting her, even though i'm the one who's hurting, but i've cringed every time we've touched.

I really do love her, but i'm terrified of getting a repeat of last night.

"Pizza will be ready in half an hour for pick up, so in that time, we can go to the video store and get snacks." She shouts to me. "Are you okay?" She asks, she's much closer this time, like sat beside me close.

As subtly as I can, I scooch away.

"Why do you ask?" I quiz her, scared as fuck as she scoots close to me and places her hand on my knee.

"You've been staring at the t.v. for 10 minutes." She says.

"So?" I narrow my eyes at her.

"It's not even on Selly."

I nearly throw up when she says Selly. That's the nickname she was moaning last night when she raped me.

"Let's go get that movie." Changing the subject usually works. Demi just goes along with it, probably planning to push the questions she has later.

She pulls me through the garage while she grabs the keys.

"Trucks this way." She says, smiling. Her smile is sick and twisted. My heart is racing in fear. It's like her smile is plastered in her face, looking as false as ever.

"Howabout I stay here? Get everything ready y'know? Plus i'm too tired to go out right now." I propose. Please, please, please don't make me go out with this monster. Someone fucking help me.

"Sure, i'll see you in half and hour. Feel free to look around." She says before jumping into the Escalade and racing away. She drove off so fast that there's skid marks and I can smell the burn of rubber.

When she's gone I bolt inside, running anywhere, trying to find something. I'm not really looking for anything, just maybe something to help her go back to normal, and then it hits me. What in the world can help her? She's fucked.

There's nothing here to help me, and anyways, what would I be looking for? A hammer, a gun? Nothing is gunna protect me from what she can do.

She can do the worst thing imaginable.

She can break my heart, and I think she's about to.

_Demi's POV_

I rush to the movie store, grabbing some movie off a random shelf and some sugary snacks, before paying and driving incredibly fast to the pizza place. I pick it up, pay, and floor it all the way home after making a personal errand.

I smash open the door really harshly for some reason and drag mostly everything in, looking for Selena instantaneously.

"Hey babe, where are you?" I shout through the house.

I drop everything onto the counter, and search the house, only to find her asleep on the couch.

"Awh." I sit beside her and brush some hair from her face lovingly. She crinkles her nose and shifts her face away from my touch. For some reason, this angers the fuck outta me. Brutally, I grab her face.

She opens her eyes wide as she looks at me, tears gather at once.

"How dare you?" I shout at her. I can't even control myself. I have a bubbling anger inside of me.

"I haven't done anything!" She shouts and tries to sit up. I instinctively grab her shoulders and rip her back down.

She wriggles in my grasp but I just straddle her.

Out of nowhere, she hits me straight in the face as hard as she can so hard it knocks me right onto the floor.

"What's going on with you Demi?" She shouts. I'm so angry she hit me. I'm gunna fucking pound her face into oblivion.

I stand up, and so does she, holding her ground.

"Don't you ever fucking punch me again you stupid cuntbag!" I tell her with nothing but authority in my voice.

"What in the world is wrong with you? Just ten minutes ago, you were fine, and now your beating the shit outta me!"

Something in my mind clicked as I saw the hurt and broken expression on her face.

"I have to tell you something." I whisper, too ashamed to speak properly.

"What now?" She screams.

"I've been drinking more than you know." I tell her.

She sighed and sat on the couch, hands in her face.

I wish she would say something.

"How much?" She mumbles. After a couple agonizingly slow minutes, she looks at me.

"Bottles." I admit, suddenly very embarassed.

"Demi..." She goes to say something, but decides not to. I flop down on a chair, exhausted.

"Where is it all?" I know I have to tell her. If I want her in my life, I have to stop drinking.

"There is some in the truck, and in the fridge and the cellar." It feels nice, knowing someone is there to care for me.

She nods and struts out, picking up the car keys and spinning them around her finger. Selena reaches the truck, opens the boot and her jaw drops. I don't blame her, even the guy at the store I bought it from was shocked. I was just happy to know my fake liscence worked. 

Selena closes the lid and gets into the car and starts it with a roar. She drives out the garage and to the long driveway where she gets out and opens the top once again. I watch as she takes all the bottles and starts throwing them against the ground violently. They smash into a thousand little pieces and sparkle brightly from the moonlight.

Once every bottle is gone, she powerwalks back into the house and comes back with the bottles that were in the fridge, and they too are slammed to the ground.

"Where are the cellar keys?" She asks, her hand out expectantly, one sculpted eyebrow raised. 

I take them from my back pocket. I was saving them for later tonight, but I see those plans are over.

Rolling her eyes, she walks away from me and saunters downstairs till she sees a dimly light room filled with bottles upon heaps of bottles. It's like a beautiful dream to me, but it soon turns sour as I see the door close, and hear the lock snap.

"Stay out of there. If you go in that room, I will kill you." She threatens me and walks away with a death glare. 

I just wanna work things out with her now.

She's in the kitchen, chomping down on a piece of pizza. I lift myself up and sit upon the counter. She slides an icepack to me for my face. She did give it a nice whap, but I know I deserved it.

I hold it to my face, flinching at it's cold before I finally get used to the chill it brings me.

"We have a lot to talk about." I remind her.

"Yes, but not now, it's really late, and i'm fucking exhausted." She says and throws away the crust before going to the fridge and grabbing out a pickle jar. She takes one and eats it slowly.

It's like she's examining me. Her eyes are burning a hole into my soul.

Hesistantly, she walks towards me after her pickles done. Sel gets on her tippy toes and leans towards me. I see she's about to kiss me, but she takes my face in her hands and turns it so her soft lips meet with my cheek.

"Goodnight." I say.

"Mhm." She mumbles as she walks off.

"I love you." I shout. She stops walking on the stairs to peer down at me.

"Mhm." She hums with an abundance of attitude and keeps walking.

...xXx...

I've finally decided to go to sleep... after some late night porn of course since I obviously wasn't getting any tonight.

The stairs seem higher than last time I climbed them. I last climbed them about 4 years ago, so it's inevitable they would be different.

I walk to my bedroom and attempt, but fail to enter. The handle doesn't budge.

"This is my room Sel." I shout through the door. This is the room i've stayed in every single time I have been here. Every single night except for the nights when I had nightmares, except for when I saw my grandparents going at it when I walked in scared one night, and never decided to bother them again after a bad dream.

"See the blankets on the floor out there?" I look, and there they are. "Well, your on the couch tonight."

"Can't I sleep with you?" I ask through the door.

"Pfft yeah right, that's something that has to be earned."

"Can I have a goodnight kiss? Please, just let me have this. Don't isolate me completely." I've resorted to begging already.

"One." I hear her mumble before the door unlocks and a sexy looking Selena stands in front of me, looking as sexy as ever.

She turns her head to the side, pointing to her cheek while she extends her lips and turns them away from me.

"A real one?" I'm asking politely.

She sighs and leans towards me. I take her hips roughly and pull her close. I can feel her heart beat race and her breath is deeper.

"Not again." She whispers against my lips, obviously scared.

"It's not a repeat of the other night, just a fierce, loving, passionate kiss." I tell her. She rolls her eyes and I take this time to crash our lips together.

I push my tongue into her mouth forcefully, wanting to feel her more. Suprisingly, she moans and I start feeling wet already. I push her against the wall as her arms snake around my neck and her hands dig into my hair. I immediately take this oppurtunity to plunge my hand beneath her shirt and feel the soft skin. Her body has the goosebumps already.

She wants to break the kiss, but i'm not letting her.

I let my hands explore further to underneath her sweatpants and try to let my nimble fingers wrap around her thong string, but there is none.

Okay, no underwear? Is it hot in here or is it just her?

I let my nails rake over her centre and she pushes me back lightly, our lips making a 'smacking' sound as they parted.

"Your so naughty." She says as she closes the door and slams it into me. "Don't let the door hit you on the way out." I hear her laughing.

Pffttt, so cocky.

"I'm so horny now babe!" I tell her, perhaps enticing her to come out and party with me.

"Well, then you can deal with it like you did when you watched porn downstairs tonight." She is a cheeky bugger.

"Night Demi."

"Night Sel."

...

Okay, +7 reviews pinkies, or no final chapter, and tell me whatcha think about a sequel. :)


	10. Our Love

**Okay, this is the last chapter of this story, im really sorry to say :(**

**I'm still pissed off, but i will update. i just hate the person stealing my story. whatthefuckever.**

**thanks for the reviews blah blah blah **

**you asshole thats stealing my story fuck off douchebag and leave my stories alone and write your own, get an imagination and stop stealing other peoples work you evil fuck. **

**im not gunna stop what i love doing cuz u feel like taking my work. i love writing and making other people happy by doing so and ur not gunna stop me. you can steal my stories but people will know that its not your work and it never truly will be urs. if you cant write a story by yourself i feel sorry for you. i work hard doing this and i dont expect you to know what that means. oh and fuck u.**

**For the strip tease part in the bedroom, listen to the song Candy by Aggro Santos Feat. Kimberly Wyatt. it makes it like 10 times better :)**

**...**

_Demi's POV_

I awake on the couch. My neck is stiff and so is my back.

I grab at my sore neck and rub it as best as I could. It feels tight and tense.

"Ow!" I groan. Sounds fill the room and I watch as the porn that's being playing all night on repeat continues. I roll my eyes and turn it off.

I stand up and walk to the kitchen where Selena sits on the counter eating some more pickles.

"Morning." I say and try to kiss her cheek. She pulls away quickly.

"Nuh uh, not after last night." She says.

"Jeez, still bugged about me kissing you and your sexy lips?"

"No, it's that I wanted to stop, and you wouldn't let me."

"Sorry." I say and she nods.

"Mhm. So how did you sleep?" She says, laughing as she does so. Cheeky bitch.

"Oh, just great, that couch is so comfy. It was like sleeping on air."

"Oh, really? I didn't know that air makes you wake up in the morning, grab at your neck and say 'ow'."

"Oh shush."

A couple minutes and a half a jar of pickles later she speaks again.

"You know that the porn has been playing all night long right? That is gunna be one big ass bill from the tv company. They are gunna laugh so hard when they print out and read that one. I can see it now. Teenager girl... $122 on porn." 

"Well, if someone had helped me out last night, we wouldn't have to spend all that money on porn."

"Pftt, help you out? You don't deserve any help. Your doing great by yourself there buddy."

"If you don't help me out tonight, I might just hit you again." I joked and we both laughed.

We laughed at the joke for a second, but then both stopped simoltaneously and stared at each other. She cringed and I nodded.

"Too early?" I ask.

"A bit."

"Yeah, sorry."

"It's okay. What we up to today?"

"Umm, we can either get some grocery's or... oh I have an idea." It will be perfect. She's never done it before. "Go get dressed and i'll meet you outside at the truck in 15 minutes."

She jumps down from the counter and as she walks past I slap her butt.

"Watch it." She warns. I chuckle and then remind myself to get what I need ready.

...xXx...

Okay, so, sandwiches, chocolate cookies, pasta, chocolate cake, drinks, chocolate drinks and some other little items. I have it all. I fold up the red checkered classic blanket, place the food in the basket and then place the blanket ontop of the food.

I'm taking her on a picnic.

I place everything we need into the truck and then run to my old room to grab some clothes.

I open the door, non-chalent to what's inside and i'm greeted by a naked Selena getting dressed.

"Uhhh, hi." I manage to croak out through my thick throat.

She turns around and her eyes widen when she sees me.

She attempts to cover up her body.

"It's nothing I haven't seen before you know." I manage out, trying to be smooth.

Forget the picnic, let's stay home and fuck...

I shake my head at my thought, and listen to what she's trying to say.

"... get out!" Is all I hear.

"My clothes are in here too yknow?" I say and walk to my old closet and try to find some suitable clothes, but there is none.

"Umm..." Is all I can say as I throw back a little yellow sun dress and close the doors. I turn, smiling to an underwear covered Selena, trying to avoid that clothing item coming up in our convo. She raises and eyebrow.

"What was that?" She asks, and steps forward to get to the closet.

"Nothing." I say and step in front of her and shrug.

"Oh, really, so let me see what is was?"

"You won't like it." I argue.

"I haven't seen it, so how do I know if I like it or not?"

"I just know you won't."

"Lemme see and then i'll tell you." She tries to push me out of the way.

"No!" I say and grab hold on the handles behind my back.

(strip tease part)

Selena steps back and smirks. I watch as her hands go behind her back and unclasp her bra strap. I gulp as it falls to the floor.

Close your eyes Demi. Then you won't have to see anything and she can't melt you like a chocolate bar in the microwave.

I open one eye to see her walk to the radio in the corner of the room.

A song starts playing. It's about 'getting candy'.

I close my eyes as she seductively walks over to me.

"Open your eyes Demi." I hear her whisper in my ear, and then I can feel her bare chest on mine.

I shake my head in denial.

"Demi, if you love me, open your eyes." She is an evil cookie.

I open my eyes.

Speaking of cookies.

I can see her bare chest right in front of me.

She steps forward and takes my hands in hers. She tries to drag me away from the door. I fight against her.

Her nimble fingers run down my face then continue down my body. She starts kneeling and lifts up my shirt. She drags her face up my stomach, her wet lips kiss my tummy.

She turns around and slowly slips off her underwear, her hips swaying to the beat of the music playing. She pulls back the waistband of my pants and places her thong hanging from the front of my jeans.

Then she starts grinding her ass into my crotch.

"Sel, this isn't fair." I whine.

"Life isn't fair." She whispers back.

Her hips are still swaying back and forth, up and down to the music. I place my hands on her hips and she turns around. My hands are now taken in hers and she pulls me towards the bed. She sits me down on the edge.

Her hands goes to her breasts and starts rubbing them in front of me, teasing me.

I feel so wet.

Her hands then go up in the air as she rocks back and forth to the music but all I can do is watch her firm, yet soft breasts pass my face over and over.

She pulls my shirt up and kissses my breasts, and then rubs hers all over and against mine for a while.

She wraps her arms around my head and places my face right in the valley between her breasts.

As I try to kiss her skin, she pulls back a little each time, foiling my plans.

I want to take control so I wrap my arms tightly around her back and pull her close. She groans out as our bodies entertwine on the bed which we now lie on.

Sel kisses my lips and her tongue immediatly graces mine passionately.

Suddenly, the music stops playing and a different one starts to play.

"Times up." She whispers and runs to the closet. I can't even understand what just happened. I was just completely used and tricked, yet I don't care.

I lay on the bed, tingling all over.

"Awh!" Is all I hear, but i'm too dazed to look. "You used to wear sun dresses!" She squeals, but i'm still foggy. "You're wearing one today!"

My brain isn't so cloudy anymore.

"No." I tell her as I sit up, still kind of swaying.

What does she do to me? More importantly, how can she do it?

"If you wear one, i'll wear one."

I imagine her in that short white see through one.

That sounds fair.

"Deal, but I pick mine and yours."

"Sure." She agrees stupidly.

I go to the closet and find the white one and turn to her smiling brightly.

...xXx...

"I can't believe you picked the shortest dress you had." She whines, but I just smirk. "Plus it's totally see through!"

"I know." I laugh out.

"You're evil." She slumps back into her seat and I watch as her dress slides up so far I can see her...

HONK HONK!

I grab the wheel and drag us away from the other car lane and an approaching car.

"What was that?" She asks and sits back up. "Are you okay to drive Dems?"

"Not if your dress keeps riding up! Why aren't you wearing underwear?" I shout at her.

She just starts laughing wildly. She laughs so hard she has to wipe tears from her eyes.

"I'm not cause I knew you would be looking. Anyways, it's your fault. If you had of picked an appropriate dress for me, I would have wore some. Now, you have to deal with teenage boys looking up my skirt."

"No, I won't." I say as I take a suprise left to a little strip mall. "Stay in the car." I say as I park up and hop out.

As i'm picking out a thong I hear a car door slam and watch as Selena comes sauntering in, smilling cheekily. She waves and passes me.

I watch as she grabs a random red lace thong off the wall, while still walking and goes to the cash register.

I narrow my eyes and follow, wondering what she's up to.

"Hello, just this thong, and no need to put it in a bag, i'm just gunna put it straight on since i'm not wearing any underwear right now cause my girlfriend just took them off of me in the back of the truck and fucked me in this really short dress but then threw my thong out the window." She says to the clerk whom is in her young twenties, smiling falsely like an idiot. Selena turns to me and kisses my cheek.

I can only face palm.

I'm expecting the clerk to throw us out, but she just smirks and blushes and sends the price tag through the checker.

"Sixty dollars for a thong?" I ask Selena.

"I know, I mean your only gunna take them off again but hey, i'm your girlfriend, I deserve the best." She really is over milking the cow.

I scowl at her and hand the money over. The clerk is just laughing.

"Here's your change." The clerk says and I accept it.

"Thanks." I say and hand the thong to Sel.

She takes it and tries to put it on now.

"Selena!" I say and stop her. "For christ's sake." I say, but I can't help but laugh.

I take it from her and she follows me.

"I want you to fuck me in the back of the truck again." She practically shouts. Some middle ages women stare at us digustedly and some guys who we're picking out board shorts hoot and whistle.

"Can you not behave for 10 seconds?" I ask.

"No, not after last night, and then this morning."

"She's just joking around." I say to the ladies who are still staring at us.

"No i'm not! We fuck everyday and I orgasm every single time!" She shouts dramatically. I think my blood is boiling.

"She's been drinking today." I tell the ladies once again. "You are so dead." I turn and say to Selena.

Selena stands in front of me and jumps on me, legs wrapped around my hips.

I cover her ass with my arms and hands and glare at her.

"You are so dead Missy." I say to her, scowling as I walk out the store.

"Your face was so worth it." She whispers in my ear.

As I place her in the truck, she shouts out again.

"Fuck me now you dirty bitch!"

I look around to people watching us in shock.

I slam the door closed.

"She's drunk!" I shout to everybody and they all nod and say 'oh'.

I trudge around the front of the truck, but she's opened her window.

"I'm not drunk, i'm just horny! I want her to fuck me so hard I can't walk!" She claims, loudly, in public.

I back up quickly and drive away.

"I'm going to kill you." I say calmly and pass her the thong.

She looks at it and throws it in the back of the truck.

"Sel!" What is wrong with her?

"Oh, say my name again." She groans out, touching herself at the same time.

"Please, stop." I beg. I can't keep my eyes on the road, and her at the same time, and I know which one I wanna watch.

"No." She leans over to me and pushes back my dress.

"Selena, i'm driving." I state firmly.

"So what?"

"So, i'm driving, that's what." I try to push her away, but she's relentless.

We stop at a red light and luckily we're the only two at it.

I take her wrists and push her away.

"What do you want?" I scream.

"Nothing." She shrugs.

I let her hands go and recontinue watching for the red light to turn green.

When you don't keep your eyes on Selena, she does something sneaky, and I just learned that.

She pushed back my dress and delved her face down to my thong. She pulled it aside and licked me softly.

"Sel." I groan out, liking the pleasure, but wanting her to stop.

This is the longest light i've ever been at.

I grip the steering wheel tight, knuckles white and mind dazing.

"Ah." I gasp out as she sucks on my clit. I love her yet hate her right now.

I'm thinking we're not gunna get caught, until a police car drives up beside us.

"Selena, stop now." I order, but didn't really think about it.

The police woman in the car was looking at me, and I was looking at her, but then she was looking at Selena whom just came up from my crotch area, licking her lips.

Selena freezed when she saw the woman, eyes wide, staring back at us.

"You idiot." I whisper. 

"Sorry." She says back.

We just kept staring at her until the lady started laughing. The light turned green and we started driving. As we took off I could still see the police officer still laughing.

"That was so close." She says to me, now laughing.

"Put your underwear on and shut up." I say to her.

She looks at me, bites her lip and nods.

I can't help the small smile that my lips form, and she sees it.

"You just smiled." She said, grinning brightly.

"How could I not?" I ask and peck her lips.

She chuckles lightly and takes my hand.

I look at her side profile. She's so beautiful.

How could I ever live without her beauty?

She turns and smiles at me oddly and I grin back at her.

She licks her lips like she had done in front of the police officer.

How could I ever live without her sense of humour?

I couldn't. That's it and all about it.

...xXx...

We reach the park and I pull up.

"C'mon." I say.

I pop the trunk and pull out the basket.

"Oh, you dropped something." She says and tries to reach into the back of the truck, but it's too far. She reached forward and I watch as her butt starts to show.

Maybe it was a bad idea to get her to wear that dress after all.

I walk behind her and cover it.

She steps back and her butt is met with my crotch.

"Oh, hello." She says and rubs them together.

"Your dress was riding up." I say and walk away.

"I'm so sure." She teases as she slams the trunk.

I roll my eyes and walk us through the park.

The sky is a clear blue, yet I can only see one person walking their dog today.

I take her to a secluded spot with shade and sun.

As she's looking around with a small growing smile on her face, I lay the blanket down in the perfect spot. It's like we're in a meadow with the trees all around us.

Total privacy.

"Hey, over here." I say. She's spinning around and around in the sun.

I walk to my lover. She falls down from spinning, but I catch her in my arms.

"My hero." She smiles.

In the sun, she looks so different.

Her eyes twinkle and sparkle more and the sun reflects over her glossy, pale, perfect skin.

Her dark hair seems shinier and lighter.

The dress she wears seems just that much sexier on her. It seems tighter, and much more see through.

Her legs seem more long and slender. Their so smooth to the touch I think as I run my hands up them.

I have to literally pull myself away from her and stop myself from ravaging her.

I pull open the basket and pull out some food, shaking my head at the thoughts running through that dirty mind of mine.

...xXx...

We've ate all the food, and now all that's left is the strawberries and whipped cream.

I put some on the end of one and hold it in front of her.

I wave it around, and she whines.

"Dems." She groans and I stop. She goes to bite it, but I just shift it up a little and put some whip cream on her nose.

She goes crossed eyed looking at it.

I giggle at her cuteness.

"I'll get it." I whisper as seductively as I can.

I enclose my lips over the tip of her nose and kiss it while removing the purposeful cream.

She smiles and takes the bottle.

"Open your mouth." She says and I do, reluctantly.

She grins and tilts her head to the side a little, before spraying it on my nose as well.

"Oops." She giggles. "Close your eyes."

"I'm scared now." I say.

"You trust me right?" She asks.

"Umm, right now?" I joke.

"Shut up." She giggles again.

I close them, then peek out one.

"No cheating." She is a bossy one.

I sit there and wonder what she's going to do. I can feel the whipcream on my nose melting a little.

I feel her cute, little lips kiss it off. But she still says to keep my eyes closed.

I can hear shuffling and I try to focus on what it could be.

I can feel hands gingerly touch my face.

"I love you Demi Lovato." I hear someone whisper, before lips press onto mine harder than usual.

Her hands pull my face towards her.

I can feel her body up and pressed against my own.

I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her flush against me. I hear her gasp out.

She pushes back a little and I can understand what she's doing. I let our bodies fall back onto the blanket as she lies atop of me.

She breaks the kiss.

"I love you too Selena Gomez." I say before kissing her again.

..xXx...

I gaze into her soul when I look into her brown orbs.

This is the girl I love. The girl who isn't affected by drugs or parents or grandparents or even the world around her.

I love the girl who lays beside me, staring in my eyes just as lovingly as I am to her.

I love the innocence in her, when you find it that is.

I love the sexy, danger in her that can radiate off of her.

I love her smile that can light up my night sky.

I love her soul that always seems to suprise me.

I love her heart that never ever stops loving me.

I love her.

It only makes sense to do one thing.

I take her fragile, tender hands in mine.

I smile at her and kiss her knuckles lovingly.

"Marry me?" I ask.

...

Okay, so, it's OVA! this story is done, but guess what?

Theres a sequel cuz i dont know how to just end a story!

okay, wow, that was a great story, i love it :)

what about u guys? do u love it as well? well, if you do, and you want me to do a sequel, tell me by reviewing or even sending a message if you want!

it doesn't matter, just gimme feedback about whatever you want, nice or mean!  
Thanks to all who have read, and thanks to every body who has reviewed and supported me throughout this story. hugs and kisses to all :)


End file.
